Encuentro entre nuestros mundos
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Haru se encontraba llorando en su habitación aquella sorpresa lo había arruinado todo, y para colmo lambo habia hecho de las suyas ahora seria enviada al futuro, un futuro que no quería ver pero por asares del destino se encontrara con un chico que le cambiara la forma de ver las cosas, pero cierto pelirrojo no se quedara de brazos cruzados
1. Chapter 1

Hiii! Bueno este es mi primer fic a si que no se si este bien pero ténganle consideración ;A; abuabua

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano el fic si es mio ^O^/

Sin mas veamos mis elocuencias XD

EL ES MI OTRO YO?

Ella se encontraba en su habitación y solo se podía ver un humo rosa.

Se regañaba internamente, como era posible que tan solo en 5 minutos Lambo-chan hiciera de las suyas, seguramente ahora se encontraría con todos 10 años en el futuro, de seguro vería la felicidad de Tsuna y Kyoko , ese pensamiento la hiso estremecerse, desde que se había enterado de que ellos empezarían a salir se aparto de todos, no quería saber nada del chico que la ilusionaba, del que la salvo la vida, de su primer amor empezó a llorar como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, sintió como una mano le acariciaba la mejilla y limpiaba sus lagrimas y sintió que la abrazaban, ella solo correspondió al abrazo importándole poco en que brazos se encontraba.

Desde muy lejos cierto bebe estaba mirando la escena con su típica sonrisa

-Al menos has hecho algo bien vaca estúpida, ahora me pregunto que harás Dame-Tsuna-

Después de un rato Haru callo en cuenta de que aun seguía en su cuarto y de que no estaba sola, se separo bruscamente y topo su espalda contra la pared, subió su mirada para encontrar otra igual a la de ella, achocolatada y dulce pero llena de dolor y bajo rápido su vista, no sabia el porque pero odiaba esa mirada.

-Perdón, me has visto llorar desu-inclino su cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo – Haru lo siente mucho desu-

-No llores- su voz era gruesa pero no mucho- no se porque lo haces o por quien pero no puedo soportar que lo hagas- le acariciaba la mejilla a Haru quitándole los restos de las lagrimas

- Hahi! Porque te preocupas por Haru ¿- alzo su mirada y no podía creer lo que veía era un chico exactamente igual a ella pero sus ojos eran un poco afilados , su cabellos le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros y su piel se veía suave y cremosa.

EL también se sorprendió, ella era hermosa a pesar de que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sus labios se veían increíblemente apetitosos con ese tono carmín que les coloreaba, quería protegerla no sabia el porque pero solo con el hecho de verla llorar hacia que se oprimiera el pecho.

-Disculpa- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo causando un sonrojo por parte de los dos, se miraron nuevamente y se echaron a reír

-Veo que se están divirtiendo – se escuchaba una voz provenir de la ventana, los dos presentes se giraron y se encontraron para la sorpresa del chico con un bebe

- Hahi!, Reborn-chan, que pasa?- la chica se acerco l mencionado - ¿Por qué has venido a la casa de Haru desu?- estaba extrañada usualmente ninguno de Vongola iba a su casa

- Haru han pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que fuiste a Nami-chu , todos están preocupados-

- Reborn- chan tu sabes el porque-

- Es porque Tsuna y Kyoko están saliendo?- aunque ya sabia que era eso tenia que preguntar y por ende vio que el desconocido prestaba atención a la platica

- Si es por eso desu- le dolía mucho pero no había nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta

- Por cierto- el mafioso se dirigía al desconocido- ¿tu quien eres?-

El chico solo lo observaba era extraño para el hablar con un bebe, pero al ver la cara curiosa de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír , en verdad ella era…

-Soy Haruto Miu, bebe-

-Hahi! Te llamas casi igual que Haru desu- exclamo sorprendida

-Enserio? genial- estaba sonriendo- y cual es tu nombre?-

-Soy Haru Miura desu- se señalaba a si misma afirmando lo que había dicho – es un placer Miu-san-

-El placer es mio Miura-chan, pero no me digas Miu-san me hace sentir viejo-

-Hahi , perdón –

- No te preocupes pero debes decirme Haruto-

-No eso es – se sonrojaba- es vergonzoso

- Entonces si tú me dices Haruto yo te digo Haru y asunto arreglado-

-Pero pero – trataba de hacerlo cambiar de parecer

-Nada de peros H-A-R-U-C-H-A-N- la forma en que le decía su nombre hacia que el corazón de la castaña fuera a mil por hora

El arcobaleno solo los veía, lo que estaba pasando era realmente interesante.

-Ejem- Reborn tosió un poco para llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes, no podía esperar las caras que tendrían después de lo que les iba a decir- Haruto, sabes el porque estas aquí?-

- No bebe- respondió el de lo mas normal

-Jium, entonces no sabes que estas en un mundo paralelo y la chica frente a ti es tu "yo" de este mundo?-sabia que eso seria suficiente para lograr su objetivo.

Los dos castaños abrieron los ojos como platos , se miraron por unos segundos después a Reborn y después se volvieron a mirar, no todos los días t encuentras con tu yo de otro mundo

-EH!- fue lo único que pudieron decir

- Si , acaso no se habían dado cuenta que son una copia del otro – se reía burlonamente el bebe por el despiste de los castaños

- bebe, como paso esto?, según se si dos cuerpos iguales se juntan en un mismo mundo este termina explotando , y porque aun este no lo ha hecho?-

-veo que estas bien informado-

- Jeje tengo mis fuentes –

-Haruto dime, que estabas haciendo antes de que fueras enviado aquí- si quería sacar provecho de la situación tendría que hacerlo rápido

- mmmm déjame ver- secruzaba de pies y manos achinando los ojos- a ya se , estaba en mi cuarto cuando Lala-chan entro y me lanzo la bazuca de los 10 años-

- Lala-chan?- preguntaba Haru que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora

-Si , es una aliada de Vongola , es una niña que le encanta las cosas picantes aunque es algo ruda tiene su lado lindo a si y le encanta vestirse de conejo a pesar de que su familia le gustan las vacas-

-Ya veo de seguro es la contraparte de la vaca estúpida-

A Haruto no le agrado el como llamaron a la contraparte de Lala, ella claro hacia cosas sin pensar pero quien no lo hace cinco tiene cinco años

-Pero gracias a eso tu viniste- reborn miraba fijamente al chico

- Explícate Reborn-chan-

- Lo que creo que paso fue que Lambo y Lala lanzaron la bazuca al mismo tiempo pero una falla de alguna causo una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo y provoco que en vez de que cambiaran con su yo del futuro hizo que tu vinieras a este mundo-

-Lo que significa que estoy atrapado aquí no ¿-

- Exactamente, a menos que en tu mundo hagan algo para llevarte de regreso-

- Naaaa, no creo , a ellas les importa un comino lo que me pase –

-Porque lo dices Ha-Haruto-

-Buena chica, aunque tartamudeaste un poco pero dijiste mi nombre- cambio sutilmente de tema , lo cual no paso por alto el arcobaleno , pero eso después lo descubriría.

-Haru , cuida te Haruto el no conoce nada de este mundo y como tu eres la única que sabe de esto creo que deberías cuidarlo, aparte tus padres están de viaje no?-

-Hahi, pues si los padres de Haru están de viaje de negocios desu-

- Bien , Haruto se quedara a vivir aquí mientras encontramos una solución para regresarlo a su mundo-

-Pero bebe no quiero incomodarla yo veré donde me quedo- le decía un poco rojo el chico

- Eso ni hablar yo cuidare de ti Haruto de eso no lo dudes desu- Haru ponía su mano como pose de que iba a pelear lo cual le resulto graciosa al chico

-A se me olvidaba, mañana debes ir a Nami-Chu porque escuche que "ellos " vendrían a visitarte después de clases y eso seria malo ya que verían a Haruto-

-Hahiii ! eso en realidad seria malo , pues tratare de ir mañana pero no te aseguro nada desu y gracias por todo Reborn-chan veré como recompensarte después- inclinaba un poco su cabeza

-Me bastaría con un poco de tu famoso pastel- se acercaba a la ventana

- jajajaja claro, cuando gustes-

Reborn solo se limito a sonreír y después salió por la ventana desapareciendo en la noche

Al día siguiente en Nami-chu

Haru se encontraba nerviosa no sabia como vería a los demás , ella solo iba porque no quería meter en problemas a Haruto, después de un rato entro ala escuela y se dio cuenta que era hora del almuerzo, se dirigió a la azotea pero con extremo cuidado para que cierto prefecto no la mordiera hasta la muerte, ya en la puerta de la azotea escucho risas y una riña entre Yamamoto y Gokudera, tomo un poco de aire y se dispuso a abrir la puerta , todos los presentes se giraron y la miraron sorprendidos, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que ella decidio romperlo

-Hahi! Porque todos tan callados, ni que hubieran visto un fantasma desu- trataba de apaciguar el ambiente pero al parecer no tubo ningún efecto

- io Haru-chan – le saludaba el beisbolista

-Hola Yamamoto- kun, como has estado?-

- Bien , pronto habrá un torneo de beisbol no se si quieras ir – se rascaba un poco el cachete

- Claro iré con gusto- le dedicaba una sonrisa la cual le provoco un leve sonrojo al espadachín

-Tsk , mujer estúpida ¿Por qué has venido ¿, pensé que me había librado de ti- dijo molesto cierto peliplateado

-Hahi! Haru no es una mujer estúpida, Haru es una lady-desu- le reprochaba la castaña con un puchero

-Hmp si como no y so tengo el pelo rojo-

-Pues créeme te verías fenomenal con ese color- contrataco la castaña- te verías increíblemente lindo y ten por seguro que te comería a besos- ella sabia que decirle lindo le haría enojar aun mas pero le extraño verlo tan rojo como un tomate, acaso había dicho algo malo? Y de pronto su celular empezó a sonar, rápidamente Haru lo saco de su mochila y se fijo en el numero abriendo los ojos como platos y contesto

- Si habla Haru deu-

Todos guardaron silencio, por la expresión de la castaña al ver el numero les entro un poco de curiosidad y querían escuchar que era lo que le decían, pero solo escucharon un sollozo tras algunas risitas

-EH! , ¿ QUE HAS HECHO QUEEEEEEEEEEE? –grataba la castaña sorprendiendo a mas de uno- ¿Cómo ES ESO POSIBLE? NO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿CUÁNDO PASO? ¿CUÁNTAS TE TIENEN?¿QUE TE HAN HECHO?- se le escuchaba preocupada y apretaba sus cosas eso le alerto a Tsuna , lo que estuviera pasando claramente no se veía nada bien, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Haru salió disparada hacia las escaleras, ahora si ahora debía alarmarse.

De un momento a otro Tsuna y los demás se encontraban persiguiendo a la castaña , pero ninguno podía darle alcance inclusive a Ryohei le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso, cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla ella cruzo la calle y unos carros aparecieron para cuando estos se habían ido Haru también "rayos la habían perdido"

Haru por otro lado solo pensaba en llegar lo mas pronto posible a Midori , porque su otro yo se encontraba ahí y una cosa era clara:

Un hombre + escuela de chicas = a desastre total

Ya se encontraba en las puertas y lo que vio la horrorizo ahí estaba Haruto en el piso atado de pies y manos mientras que sus compañeras se lo comían con la mirada, era claro que lo que tenían pensado hacerlo no iba a dejar traumado de por vida, el chico volteo un poco y pudo verla a su única salvación, el no era ningún niño para no saber lo que tenían pensado hacerle .

-HARUUUUUUUUU! SALVAME PORFAVOR ¡!-

-HARUTO!- se acerco corriendo apartando a la multitud para que la dejaran pasar y empezó a desatarlo

-MIURA-SAN! Lo conoces?- le preguntaba una chica alta de piel morena de ojos y cabello azul- porque no lo habías presentando ¿-

- E-etto Marina-san-

- No ,me digas que tienes complejo de hermana menor , porque eso seria muy cruel quedarte para ti sola este bombon-

-No Haruto no es mi hermana-

-Enserio? que bien así no me sentiré mal cuando le haga lo que tengo pensado hacerle- era mas que evidente su mirada de lujuria

-El es… El es – si no pensaba rápido seria muy tarde y la mirada de cachorro que le enviaba Haruto no le ayudaba para nada y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- El es mi novio desu-

Todas abrieron los ojos como platos era cierto que Haru era linda pero conseguirse un galán como este era difícil de creer

Por otro lado el chico solo se ruborizo a mas no poder el simple hecho de que Haru dijo la palabra novio hacia que todo le diera vueltas

-Oh eso es genial Miura-san pero por si las moscas dense un besito anda que quiero verlos acaramelados- era claro que no se lo trago y que mejor manera de desmentirlos era con un beso

Los castaños solo se quedaron viendo y sus caras llegaron a un color superior al rojo , Haru le pedía perdón con la mirada y el solo se fijaba en los labios de la chica

-Y bien? Anden que ya queremos ver su besito, a menos de que nos estén mintiendo-contratacaba marina en verdad esto le hacia divertirse

Haru estaba a punto de decir que era una broma pero unos brazos la aprisionaron, eran los de Haruto, hiba a regañarlo por ello pero se detuvo, la mirada que le lanzaba estaba llena de deseo y lujuria ella solo se dejo llevar, dirigió su mirada a los labios del chico , se veían dulces , tiernos , y apetecibles, quería morderlos, saborearlos sentirlos contra su piel, miro hacia otro lado sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mal pasada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el chico se había dado cuenta de los pensamientos de la castaña lo cual le hiso sonreír, ella era demasiado inocente y pura lo cual le resultaba fantástico, le agarro un poco la barbilla a la castaña y la giro con delicadeza para que quedara frente a el y sin que ella hiciera o dijera algo junto sus labios con los de ella y si eran tal y como se los había imaginado : dulces, jugosos y tímidos, Haru por otra parte también confirmo sus sospechas, poco a poco se fueron separando por falta de aire pero eso no detuvo al chico, si no que el saco un poco su lengua y empezó a lamer los labios de la castaña y ella abrió su bosa lo cual el aprovecho y junto de nuevo sus labios pero ahora su lengua se encontraba dentro de esa cavidad, Haru se sorprendió no sabia que hacer pero no quería que parara, las sensaciones que tenia en ese momento eran inexplicables pero al parecer se estaba volviendo adicta al sabor del chico, y quería mas una vez mas se separaron por la falta de aire dejando ver un hilo de saliva cuando por fin estaban dispuestos a darse otro un gritito los interrumpió

-Wow Miura-san quien te viera pilluela- si era Marina que definitivamente que con ese beso les termino creyendo-CHICAS ARREGLEN TODO MIURA-SAN TIENE NOVIO-

-SI PRESIDENTA- las chicas gritaron en coro

-Hay no- Haru se palmeaba la frente lo que estaba por venir no iba a ser nada bueno

-A por cierto enciérrenlos en el almacén del gimnasio no quiero que se escapen- Ordenada la peliazul, a lo cual todas se lanzaron contra los castaños y los llevaron a rastras hasta el gimnasio y los aventaron dentro del almacén cerrándolo con llave

-Miura-san tu y tu novio no van a salir hasta que todo este listo, a por cierto no vayan a hacer mucho ruido cuando se hagan "cariñitos"- se escucharon risitas del otro lado de la puerta- bueno hasta dentro de dos horas– y ya no se escucho mas solo unos pasos alejándose

Los castaños solo se miraron pero recordaron los besos que se habían dado y su sonrojo no se hiso esperar y se giraron para quedar uno espaldas del otro aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que querían probar de nuevo los labios del otro.

Pero de algo estaban seguros y era que esas serian las dos horas mas largas de toda su vida

Si se que quedo medio raro XS pero creo que quedo bien tomando en cuenta que soy una primerisa en esto ¬w¬ pero bueno por algo se empieza no? XD

Dejen reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

=W= no sabia si poner o no lemmon pero Giotto me ayudo y creo que es lo mas conveniente aunque no soy buena en ese aspecto sacare mi lado oscuro muajajaja *se escuchan trueños*

Agradesco a :

Mike-chanXD7 :la verdad no pensé que te gustaría ow0 XD

ElenaMisaScarlet : XD trate lo mas que pude para sacar mi lado oscuro jajaj lol

Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana: porque sin ustedes la mera neta no sabría como subir esta cap =_=U

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano sama

:3 disfrutenlo

¿QUÉ ES ESTO QUE SIENTO?

Escuela Nami

Todos habían regresado después de haber perdido de vista a Haru, las clases pasaban rápido pero no podían concentrarse por alguna razón no podían estar tranquilos después de lo que paso en el almuerzo quien lo estaría, acabaron las clases y sonó la campana, aunque extraño que pareciera todos los guardianes estaban en un mismo salón era claro que también estaban preocupados. La sala se vació solo dejándolos a ellos

-Chicos que piensas sobre lo que pasó con Haru- les decía Tsuna

-La verdad no lo se decimo- le contestaba su auto proclamada mano derecha

-No lo entiendo AL EXTREMOO! Por que salió así de repente la amiga de Kyoko?- si, si era el boxeador

-Vamos sempai no es necesario que grites o si no harás enojar a Hibari – el espadachín lo dijo muy tarde porque Hibari ya los veía en forma amenazadora con tomfas en mano

-Son molestos, los morderé hasta la muerte- estaba a punto de ir por ellos cuando cierto bebe con traje de estudiante apareció frente a ellos

-Ciaossu chicos – salto hacia tsuna propinándole una patada que le dejo incrustada la cara en el piso

-JUUDAIMEEE!- empezó a ayudarlo a salir del agujero

-Estan irrumpiendo la paz de Namimori- ahora si Hibari iba por todas, la masacre empezó el prefecto les daba a diestra y siniestra los pobres estaban quedando irreconocibles

-Hibari ya es suficiente tengo algo que decirles- le detuvo el mafioso serio, el prefecto detuvo su ataque y guardo sus tonfas

-Que pasa bebe- se dirigía al mafioso el prefecto

-¿Por qué no alcanzaron a Haru?- su voz sonaba un poco quebrada lo cual le dio mala espina a Tsuna gracias a su hiper intuición- Que diantres estaban pensando para no alcanzarla-apretaba su puño

-R-Reborn porque dices eso- tartamudeaba un poco el castaño-que le paso a Haru!-

El mafioso solo los miro y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta

-Reborn-san díganos que le paso a la aho onna-

-Si bebe de aquí no sales hasta que nos digas- se interponía el beisbolista entre el mafioso y la puerta su mirada claramente le decía que no se movería

-Jium pobre de Haru y pesar que tubo que pasar todo eso por su culpa en verdad me decepcionan y mas tu Enma- leo se transformo en una pistola la cual apuntaba al pelirrojo

-Eh?-el pelirrojo que hace un momento estaba callado y evitando que lo mataran se le quedo viendo al bebe

-No te hagas el desentendido- le envió una mirada gélida aun apuntando su arma contra el

-Reborn no se de que me hablas-se defendía

-Tsk todavía no te has dado cuenta?- le pregunto mientras leo se transformaba de nuevo en un camaleón y el pelirrojo sequia con su cara de "what"

-No entiendo nada AL EXTREMOOOOOOOO!-

-Reborn san que es lo que no sabemos- se le acercaba el bombardero

-Lo siento pero descúbranlo ustedes – una sombra cubría sus ojos

-R-Reborn!-se quejaba Tsuna haciendo un puchero

- Callate Dame-Tsuna que esto empezó por tu culpa-, solo un puco mas y caerían

-Por mi culpa? si yo no eh hecho nada-

Bingo el arcobaleno lo había conseguido, sonrio para sus adentros,

-Jium, es mejor que se preparen para lo que vendrá- finalizo Reborn desapareciendo en una bola de humo

En Midori

Cierto par de castaños eran el centro de atención de básicamente toda la escuela, maestras, alumnas hasta la directora estaba ahí, solo Haruto los veía con una gota de sudor y Haru con un poco de vergüenza la verdad era una locura lo que habían hecho, si habían hecho una fiesta, por dios porque siempre era lo mismo en esa escuela.

-Ne ne dime Haruto-san como conociste a Miura –san- se le acercaba una pelirosa con corazoncitos en los ojos

- La vi llorando y se veía indefensa no podía apartar la vista de ella hasta que me le acerque y la abrase pidiéndole que ya no llorara- lo dijo de lo mas normal, mientras Haru se ponía tan roja como el cabello de G (e-e)

-Kyaaaa- todas gritaron de la emoción en verdad Miura-san se encontró uno de los buenos

-Bueno bucno pero que pasa aquí- les regañaba Marina-recuerden que ya es de Miura-san no se hagan ilusiones me entendieron-

_hay pero que tiene de malo comérselo con la mirada ni que fuera tan malo, incluso la directora se nos unio-

-Eh! DIRECTORA ESO NO ESTA BIEN USTED ESTA CASADA Y CON HIJOS-aunque no lo crean estaba regañando a la directora

-O vamos Marina pero con lo que vimos en el almacén dudo mucho que el se fije en otra-La directora miraba con picardía a la pareja, lo cual ellos solo desviaron la mirada hacia donde pudieron, poco a poco todas fueron recordando la escena y les provoco hemorragia nasal

-DIRECTORA! MIRE LO QUE A HECHO AHORA TODO ES ROJO-estaba enojada los adornos y las mesas estaban empapadas con sangre

-Ara que mal a si la fiesta no puede continuar perdona Miura-san- se inclinaba un poco la directora

-N-Nose preocupe podemos hacerla en otra ocasión- agitaba las manos de un lado a otro en negación

Una mirada siniestra salio de los labios de la directora-Entonces, MAÑANA FIESTA EN CASA DE MIURA, NO HABRA CLASES SERA DIA DE FIESTA- Haru solo se dio una palmada en la frente en verdad no tenían remedio, por otro lado Haruto solo sonreía en verdad ese mundo era extraño, por un momento olvido sus penas.

-Ay directora pero bueno , Miura –san ya puedes irte nosotras recogeremos- literalmente la estaba echando

-Ok, nos vemos mañana desu- se despidió la castaña llevándose consigo a ahora su oficial pareja

-Bye bye – se despedia Haruto con una sonrisa la cual causa mas de un desmayo

Por un rato se quedaron sujetando la mano del otro sin haberse dado cuenta hasta que un niño con sus padres los vio y les sonrió

-Mira mamá ,papa verdad que son lindos-

-Si kou-chan ellos hacen una linda pareja- le respondía amable la mama

El padre solo alzo el pulgar en forma de aprobación asía Haruto y siguieron su camino, los castaños por inercia se soltaron y mirando hacia aun lado.

-Si-sigamos caminando- sugirió la castaña sin ver a su compañero

-S-si – fue lo único que dijo, y asi pasaron gran parte del camino ninguno se atrevía a verse no después de lo que paso en ese almacen

FLASHBACK

Después de que los encerraran en el almacén habían hecho del todo para poder salir, abrir las ventanas, tratar de mover la puerta pero nada funciono, ya cansados y con algo de calor se recostaron sobre una colchoneta.

-Uff, que calor no crees Haruto- usaba su mano como una especie de abanico

-Arghhhhh y bastante no me gusta no me gusta- hiso un puchero y a moverse a un lado a otro como niño pequeño

-Hahi! A Haruto no le gusta el calor-

Si y no mas bien no pero si hay es tan confuso- se revolvía los cabellos, Haru solo pudo sonreír ese chico en verdad le hacia olvidar

-Ay que calor – Haru empezó a quitarse el suéter y la camisa del instituto dejando ver una blusa de de tirantes de encaje rosa la cual le hacia resaltar su figura pero mas su parte delantera, Haruto solo se ruborizo aunque admitía que Haru tenia buen cuerpo no entendía porque lo ocultaba.

-Uff mucho mejor, ojala pudiera quitarme esta falda – tocaba un poco los bordes en verdad ese lugar se estaba volviendo un horno, Haruto empezó a imaginar que tenia a Haru sobre de el haciendo esto y aquello, eso si era una mal pasada de sus pensamientos.

-A! Haruto ayúdame el control del aire acondicionado esta ahí arriba pero no lo alcanzo me cargas- señalada una pequeña rueda blanca

-Claro Haru- la puso sobre sus hombros pero por leyes de la física terminaron cayendo Haru arriba de el, por dios es que acaso podia predecir el futuro?, bueno si quitamos esto y aquello pues no estaban tan mal la situación, Haru se movio un poco al igual que sus senos, eso en verdad no ayudaba

-Lo siento desu-

-H-Haru n-no te muevas-esto sorprendió a la castaña, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que su pierna estaba rosando en la entrepierna del chico

-Porque lo dices Haruto ¿ acaso te lastime? perdón- ella se movio ahora si estaba excitando al chico, y mas porque el podía ver el sostén de encajes.

-N-no es eso Miura-san, es que ya no p-puedo –

-Poder de que…- de un movimiento Haruto la puso debajo de el, Haru hipo por la sorpresa, dirijio su mirada a la del chico pidiéndole una explicación pero solo se encontró con, Deseo, lujuria, pasión y perversión, eso le asusto un poco nunca había visto una igual.

-H-Haru por favor déjame hacerlo- el castaño se acerco al lóbulo de la oreja y empezó a lamerlo y morderlo, Haru por otra parte no sabia que hacer estaba mas que roja pero se sentía bien, poco a poco el castaño empezó a recorrerle el cuello , la castaña soltaba uno que otro gemido, el solo sonrio y siguió con su labor solo que ahora se desciso de la blusa de encajes y se encontró con un el sosten, primero empezó a sobarlo y podía sentir el calor que emanaban, y lo quito gentilmente encontrándose que sus senos eran suaves y los pezones estaban duros se acerco al derecho mientras jugaba con el otro, empezó a lamerlo y morderlo, era dulce

-ahhhh mmmm H-Haruto- gemia mas la castaña abriendo un poco sus piernas lo cual el no desaprovecho y le quito la falda junto con la braga dejando ver ese lugar el cual nadie mas había tocado

-No –Haru se tapaba con las manos –no me mires asi es vergonzoso-

Entonces paro de lamer el pezón para dirigirse a la castaña-Haru eres hermosa no te avergüences de este cuerpo, porque como yo lo veo no tiene nada de malo- Haruto empezó a quitarse la ropa, solo dejando ver su miembro que ya estaba todo erecto, Haru se sorprendió era la primera vez que veía uno y el que tenia enfrente era enorme.

-Tienes miedo Haru? Parare si quieres- Haruto empezó a alejarse pero las piernas de la castaña no le dejaron irse, el solo la miro esperando una respuesta

-C-continua- Haru solo veía para otro lado, mientras Haruto sonreía estaba a dispuesto a continuar, en vez de irse a los senos fue hacia aquel lugar, empezó a lamer de arriba abajo, mordiendo aquellos lamios y masajeando el clítoris armoniosamente.

-Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh – Haru empezo a gemir no sabia que pensar, las sensaciones que tenia eran nuevas no quería que pararan, nunca pensó que podría experimentarlas, Haruto por otra parte seguía con lo suyo hasta que un liquido empezó a salir ,el cual gustoso lo probo, era increíblemente dulce , se levanto sobre sus rodillas saboreando lo poco de aquel liquido que se le había escapado.

-Haru eres dulce, por fuera como por dentro-

-No digas eso desu, es embarazoso-

Haruto la empezó a besar ,no era un beso como el anterior era mas salvaje deseoso pero no era violento, en jugaba con la lengua de la castaña pero no se separaba de ella, por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar Haruto en verdad quería hacerla suya quería sentirse dentro de ella pero primero…

-Haru, sabes que es una felación?- ella negó con la cabeza, y el la acerco hacia su miembro lo cual ella se ruborizo- solo tienes que lamerlo, degustarlo, saborearlo, succionarlo- el le dedico una sonrisa

-Pero es que nunca lo e hecho- ella la miraba con ojos de cachorro, eso en verdad lo dejo petrificado

-N-no es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres – empezó a mover las manos y la cabeza hacia los lados en verdad no quería forzarla aunque si quería que ella lo hiciera pero argggggg su conciencia y su cuerpo no estaban de acuerdo, Haru rio un poco al ver la cara algo extraña De Haruto, agarro muy despacio el miembro y empezó a lamer la punta que tenia forma de durazno

-Ahhhh H-Haru- gimio , aunque era su primera vez quería que Haru lo metiera por completo, la castaña al parecer pudo leer los pensamientos del chico y la metió por completo en su boca ,estaba lamiéndole desde adentro mientras lo apretaba con la boca

-Ahhhhhhh Ahhhhh – mas y mas gemidos se escuchaban –Mas Haru mas ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh- la castaña lo obedecio y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca mas y mas rápido no dejaba se masturbarlo hasta que sintió que algo salio, se separo dejando el miembro afuera mientras ella no sabia que hacer, si tragarlo o sacarlo, Haruto estaba que peor se había corrido en la boca de Haru, si ella se lo tragaba y le daba asco era un golpe bajo pero si lo sacaba también lo era de una o de otra manera no era nada bueno-

-Jijiji- empezó a reírse la castaña

-P-Porque te ries- ahora lo que le faltaba que se rieran de el su orgullo como hombre estaba por los suelos

-Haruto es Igual de dulce mm puede que me acostumbre a este sabor- le sacaba un poco la lengua mientras le miraba pícaramente.

Haruto se le lanzo encima quedando el arriba. Con las piernas de Haru abiertas, sus sexos rozaban a cada mínimo movimiento

-Haru aun puedo parar – el la miraba serio aun que se veía que el no quería hacerlo

-Haruto ya te lo dije-le acariciaba la mejilla- continua –

El agarro suavemente las piernas de Haru abriéndolas un poco mas, estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando abrieron la puerta

-Hey Miura-san hemos venido por…- todo quedo en un silencio incomodo Marina tenia los ojos como platos y sus compañeras estaban al rojo vivo

-E-este- Haru se paro como pudo y empezó a vestirse a una velocidad increíble, Haruto por otra parte la siguió estaba claro que todo se fue por el drenaje con esa interrupción

FINFLASHBACK

Y aun seguían sin mirarse desde aquello, estaban realmente avergonzados, y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de Haru, pero no se dieron cuenta que los habían estado siguiendo desde que salieron de la fiesta

-Jyum al parecer las cosas van mas rápido de lo que pensé- se cubria el rostro dejando ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Si si lo se me quedo medio raro el lemmon pero pero pero es que no se como hacerlos abaubaubaubaub T^T

Q-Q Dejen reviews pero que no duelan ;A;


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy XD sigo viva?

Bueno en primera no pude escribir por culpa de un comentario que me dejo con cara de WTF! Pero bueno XD quien me manda a hacerle caso

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano sama

CELOS Y MUNDO PARALELO

-Enma- le susurraba una dulce voz –Enma-

-Quien eres- le contestaba con una débil voz

- Enma despierta-

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos pero una luz lo segó por un momento poso su mano sobre sus ojos evitando que la luz lo siguiera lastimando después de un rato los abrió por completo y lo que veía lo sorprendió no estaba en su habitación si no en una suite de hotel, parpadeo varias veces

-Enma- la misma voz le llamo pero le era conocida, junto a el se encontraba cierta castaña de ojos achocolatados pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue verla solo con un vestido transparente blanco que se habría por debajo del busto dejando ver unas braguitas de encajes

-M-miura san q-que e-esta haciendo v-v-vestida asi?- trataba de taparse lo ojos con sus manos pero estas le traicionaron y dejaban varios huecos donde se podía apreciar la esbelta figura de la castaña

-Enma, que te pasa? – se deslizaba la castaña hacia el pelirrojo quedando frente a el- acaso ya no quieres a Haru desu?- le lanzaba una mirada de cachorro

-E-eh?- el pelirrojo no sabia que hacer todo le estaba dando vueltas pero volvió en si cuando sintió unos labios pegados a los suyos, la castaña entrelazo sus brazos en la nuca del chico para así acortar la distancia, pero el por la sorpresa intento apartarla quiso agarrar sus hombros pero calculo mal la trayectoria o de plano sus brazos no le respondían que estos se fueron directo a los pechos

-Ahhh- Haru gimio al sentir como uno de sus senos estaba siendo estrujado y masajeado- En-enma ahhhhh mas -

El pelirrojo no cabía del asombro tenia que parar no podía hacerle esto a Haru pero simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía, poco a poco fue recostándola en la cama y se puso sobre ella, se fue acercando al cuello donde empezó a besarlo y lamerlo fue recorriéndolo despacio dirigiéndose a los pechos donde empezó a lamer suavemente esos pezones rosados, Haru como respuesta se encorvo un poco

-Enma hazme tuya- le decía mientras abría las piernas para que el tuviera mas acceso a ese lugar, el pelirrojo dudo un poco pero no podía parar quería sentir que en verdad era suya

Un extraño sonido se escucho por toda la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos le presto atención.

Riiiiiiiiiin se volvió a escuhar

Riiiiiiiiiiiin pero esta vez se escuchaba mas fuerte

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de pronto todo se volvió oscuro para el pelirrojo, solo se oía ese molesto ruido una y otra vez, abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos pero ahora si se encontraba en su habitacion .. solo con su "amiguito" feliz y las sabanas húmedas

-No otra vez no – ya era la quinta vez en la semana que tenia esos sueños con la castaña como protagonista claramente no sabia porque los tenia, el no sentía nada por ella eso se lo repetía siempre, por alguna razón ese pensamiento le causo un gran malestar, se levanto y se dispuso a darse un baño faltaban dos horas para irse a la escuela y claramente no quería que sus guardianes lo vieran así, agarro las sabanas y las puso en el cesto al poco tiempo todos se levantaron, empezaron a proclamar el baño lo bueno que el pelirrojo ya se encontraba dentro dispuesto a bañarse, tras pasar 15 largos minutos donde sus guardianes le amenazaban por tumbar la puerta si es que no se apuraba, cuando estaban a punto de romper la puerta el pelirrojo salió y con ellos sus guardianes fueron cayendo uno a uno al piso

- Pero que están haciendo? , llegaremos tarde – les mando una de esas miradas de las cuales te hacen obedecer al instante

- Oh vamos Enma no te enojes recuerda somos siete y solo hay un baño- le decía Katou mientras trataba de no reírse de la expresión del pelirrojo

- Ya veo- el pelirrojo se fue a su habitación dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes

-Adelheid que crees que le pasa?- preguntaba un poco preocupado Kaoru

-….- ella no tenia la respuesta, por primera vez no sabia que era lo que tenia su pelirrojo amigo pero no descansaría hasta averiguarlo

-Crees que un extraterrestre lo haya poseído- todos se le quedaron viendo a Shitt P-chan, la verdad le estaba haciendo daño el juntarse con el guardián de la tormenta

- Na de seguro debe ser un examen o algo así- le sumaba importancia Koyo

-jujuju- empezaba a reír por lo bajo Katou lanzándole una mirada picara a Adelheid

- Y a ti que mosca te pico Katou- le miraba extrañado Rauji

-Es que acaso no se dan cuenta?-

-De que?- preguntaron al unisono

- jujuju pues ahí descúbranlo ustedes- salió corriendo para el comedor antes de que un gran cubo de hielo le golpeara en la cabeza, cortesía de Adelheid

-Todavía no están listos?- se escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto –si no se han dado cuenta queda media hora para que nos vayamos- señalaba el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la pared, todos miraron la hora, la batalla por el baño estaba por iniciar primero Adelheid congelo los pies de todos pegándolos al suelo y aprovecho para acercarse al baño pero fue detenida por un mini pantano que apareció de la nada se volteo y pudo ver la sonrisa de Shitt P-chan mientras ella paseaba campante entre todos mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la puerta cuando intento abrirla esta se encontraba con seguro

-Pero que ..- empezó a ver a cada uno de sus compañeros pero todos estaban, por unos instantes se le quedo viendo a Katou el cual no se movia pareciendo una roca agarro un florero el cual lo lanzo hacia el pero lo atravesó – Ese maldito … en ves de irse al comedor se fue a bañar – gritaba mientras empezaba a golpear la puerta

-JAJAJAJA deberían ser mas atentos- reía triunfoso el mujeriego

En la casa de Haru

-Haber veamos- una castaña veia detenidamente una hoja- tenemos botanas?-

-Si aquí están – se las mostraba Haruto

-Ok, tenemos la decoración lista?-

-Si – le mostraba la sala con varios adornos de corazones y otras cosas románticas

-Tenemos la comida, música, regalos, mesas, vasos, platos, y un mono con chaleco arriba de un triciclo tocando maracas?-

-Haber comida listo, música listo, regalos listos , vasos y platos listos- se quedo pensando un momento- DIOS EL MONO DONDE LO CONSIGO YA NO QUEDA TIEMPO ELLAS PRONTO ESTARAN AQUÍ AHHHHHH- gritaba Haruto mientras daba vueltas por toda la casa poniendo una cara de preocupación total

-puff jAJAJAJA- reía a todo pulmón Haru mientras se abrazaba el estomago- era broma lo del mono-

-Oye! Hiciste que me preocupara de mas no es justo- le reclamaba mientras hacia un puchero que en vez de parecer adorable le hacia parecer un pez globo recién asustado, lo cual provoco mas la risa de la castaña – A si que te da risa eh?- su mirada oscureció y su mano formo un puño donde resaltaba una venita-Miura Haru de esta no te salvas- el castaño salto sobre la castaña y le empezó a hacer cosquillas – N-no para jajajaja todo menos esto jajajaja- Haru empezaba a sacar lagrimitas de sus ojos –Me lo pensare ….no- aumento mas las cosquillas haciendo que Haru se moviera de un lado a otro- Puajajajajajaj n-no jajajajaja- la ventana que se encontraba cerca se abrió de repente dejando ver a un bebe con traje y un camaleón en el sombrero

- Jyum al parecer vine en mal momento-

-Jajajaja no Reborn-chan dime a que viniste- se levantaba la castaña con ayuda de su compañero

-Eh venido por mi paga – el arcobaleno salto de la ventana al piso y empezó a caminar al comedor donde se sentó, mientras Haru se dirigía al refrigerador donde saco un enorme pastel del cual le corto una buena rebanada y Haruto preparaba algo de café

-Y díganme para que es todo esto- miraba todos los adornos y la comida en especial la comida

-Jeje bueno pues todo paso muy rápido y al parecer Haru y yo somos novios ante toda su escuela- le explicaba el castaño

-Jyum me pregunto porque pensaran eso- el arcobaleno dejo ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras su sombrero cubría sus ojos, los castaños solo se giraron evitando mirarse, juraron que no volverían a hablar de lo que paso en aquel almacén

-B-bueno Reborn-chan aquí tienes tu rebanada desu- le entregaba una porción de 20 cm de alto y 25 de alto en verdad si era una buena recompensa a los ojos del mafioso –Bebe aquí esta tu café- le entregaba un xpreso en una tasa con la imagen impresa de un barco lo cual le pareció algo gracioso.

-Haruto necesito que vayas a Nami chu- le decía mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de pastel a la boca

-Para que bebe-

-Tu solo ven y no cuestiones- se miraba serio el mafioso- pero será después de que termine por completo con mi recompensa-

En otro lugar, mas bien en otro mundo

-Déjame entender bien bovino, por alguna razón Miu no se encuentra en ningún lugar porque fue enviado a otro mundo gracias a la bazuca de tu familia, cierto?- se frotaba las sienes una castaña de cabello largo algo alborotado dejando ver un anillo de jefe en su mano derecha, vestía ropa formal negra y unos zapatos de tacón bajo

-Exactamente Tsunako-chan- le miraba con inocencia una niña de unos 5 años güera que vestía una pijama de conejo

-POR QUIEN ME TOMAS EH! ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA? TU JAMAS HARIAS TAL ESTUPIDES – le gritaba la castaña mientras la apuntaba con su dedo acusadoramente

-Tsunako chan da miedo- se burlaba la conejita

-D-decima n-no le g-grite a-si a La-Lala chan- trataba de calmarla una chica peliplata donde su cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros de ojos verdes también llevaba ropa formal pero zapatos de tacón chico y en su mano se veía el anillo de la tormenta

-TU NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER HANABU-

-ARGGGG CALLATE TSUNAKO NO VES QUE TU VOZ ES MUY RUIDOSA?- le miraba desafiantemente una pelinegra de apariencia salvaje portando una katana junto con el anillo de la juvia y con la ropa toda desalineada

-ACASO QUIERES PELEAR TAIGA?- chocaba su frente la castaña con la de la pelinegra

–PUES VEN DESDE CUANDO QUIERO PARTIRTE LA CARA- le decía la pelinegra mientras desenfundaba su katana y la castaña sacaba sus guantes

-Ok ustedes dos cálmense- las separaba una chica alta de cabello blanco a media espalda vestida con todas las reglas de etiqueta existentes, ella portaba el anillo del sol - somos familia no? A si que cálmense odio las peleas y están haciendo mucho ruido-

-Pero eso que tiene de malo Ryu-chan ? es genial hacer ruido y estar rodeado de gente que te da energía para cada día que pasa disfrutando de la juventud- la contrariaba una chica alta pelinegra de cabello algo corto alborotado con una guitarra en la espalda y en una de sus manos se veía el anillo de la nube

-Uff … tu no tienes remedio Kiara, tu solo te la pasas en fiestas o lejos de la escuela – le respondía de mala gana la peliblanca cruzándose de brazos , la pelinegra estaba a punto de responderle pero la interrumpieron.

-Para que me mandaste llamar Decima?- le preguntaba una chica de estatura media pelo azul en forma de piña agarrado de media cola con una mirada bicolor portando en alto el anillo de la niebla y llevaba un uniforme militar - se que soy parte de tus guardianes pero por favor no disponga asi de nuestro tiempo ya que nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes en cada sección que se nos dio a proteger- le decía de la forma mas educada posible

-Oia oia Muku–chan acaso estas enojada? Por que se una forma increíble para que te relajes- la abrazaba por la espalda un chico alto de mirada seductora de cabello morado en forma de piña con un uniforme militar y en su mano derecha también se encontraba el anillo de la niebla

-No gracias Chrono pero deje de abrazarme si no quiere que lo mate- le apartaba los brazos con un pellizco mientras dejaba ver una venita en su frente

-Tsk no importa lo que hagas te hare mía- le miraba desafiante mientras mostraba una sonrisa picara

-A si que decima díganos bien que es lo que paso con Miu-san- la peliazul ignoraba al chico el cual intentaba volver a abrazarla

-Pues como oyes Muku al parecer el inútil fue llevado a otro mundo por la bazuca de la familia Bovino- miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Lala pero esta le lanzaba una sonrisa de la más inocente

-Ya veo, era esperar del estorbo de la familia Vongola- insultaba al castaño

-O-opino l-lo mi-mismo que M-muku-chan, Ha-Haruto solo n-nos c-causa p-problemas a t-todos- se les unía la peliplata

-Ese tipo es un dolor de cabeza, no es bueno en nada ni en los estudios ni como sirviente-les decía todavía de brazos cruzados la peliblanca mientras miraba por la ventana

-O chicas vamos Haruto es buena gente, a soportado todos sus maltratos y a parte el le trae vida a este lugar- les sonreía de oreja a oreja la guardiana de la nube

-Por esta y única ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Kiara-chan, Haruto le da color a este lugar tan deprimente- le apoyaba el pelimorado

-Pero eso no le quita lo inútil a lo imbécil, si fuera por mi que se quede en ese mundo- les miraba seria la castaña

-MALDITA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES TU SABES LO QUE PASARA SI HARUTO NO REGRESA VERDAD?- le reprendía la espadachina

-Pues claro te quedaras sin alguien a quien amar Taiga- le sonreía de manera siniestra

-E-EH? PERO QUE IDIOTECES DICES TSUNAKO YO NO SI-SIENTO NADA POR ESE TI-TIPO- pero su sonrojo la delato por completo al igual que su tartamudeo

-Tsunako-chan deberías posponer esta reunión porque como van las cosas nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo – se dirigía a la puerta la Bovino- a y trae de regreso a Haruto-nii si no quieres que ellos vengan- la forma en que se lo dijo dio a entender que era una amenaza

-Has lo que quieras Bovino- le respondió la castaña mientras veía que esta cerraba la puerta

La Bovino iba caminado por los pasillos pensando en como terminaría todo esto para Haruto, pero tendría que ver como es tratado en el otro mundo para dar su veredicto – Se que me has estado siguiendo desde que salí de aquella habitación que es lo que quieres Reborn?-una sombra alta apareció de la nada dejando ver a un hombre que no pasaba de los 25 de traje con un sombrero que le cubría parte de la cara

-Era de esperarse de la guardián del rayo de la decima generación-le sonreía de medio lado

-Volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la Bovino no le miraba con frialdad ni afecto tan solo lo miraba

-Eh escuchado lo que le paso al chico y quiero ayudarte en tu plan-le respondía serio

-¿Por qué me ayudaría el mejor hitman?- le empezaban a entrar las dudas

-Simple, odio como ellas lo tratan, como si fuera un juguete del cual si te aburres de el simplemente lo tiras y te consigues otro, ninguna persona soportaría ese trato- la mirada del mafioso se perdía en la nada tan solo recordar al chico

La guardiana enserio había escuchado bien? El mayor asesino de todo el bajo mundo estaba preocupado por Haruto, aunque lo haya escuchado de los propios labios de este no se lo podía creer –Porque debería creerte Reborn?-

-Porque ese chico no se derrumbo ni una sola vez, aunque lo humillaran en publico el siempre mostraba una sonrisa y quiero hacer pagar a la tal "decima" por todo lo que le hiso- casi escupió el titulo cuando lo dijo, la Bovino pensó un poco, sus palabras parecían sinceras al igual que su mirada solo por esta vez confiaría en el

-Reborn cuento contigo para esto- le mandaba una sonrisa sincera llena de confianza- pero necesito ver como le anda a Haruto-nii en ese mundo-

-De eso no te preocupes bunny ya lo tengo resuelto-el mafioso empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras ignorando la queja de la chica por el nuevo apodo

En la casa de Haru

-Jyum estuvo delicioso Haru- a felicitaba el mafioso

-Jeje gracias Reborn-chan- se sonrojaba por el alago la castaña

-Bien ya que cobre por completo mi recompensa tengo que irme, Haruto ya estas listo?-

-Si bebe- el castaño llevaba puesta una playera de manga corta con una chamarra holgada negra con detalles rojizos y unos jeans azul marino

-Bien, Haru no nos tardaremos- se despedia el mafioso mientras salia de la casa junto con Haruto

-Que les vaya bien- les gritaba la castaña desde la puerta mientras los veía alejarse, estaba a punto de meterse cuando escucho las boses de todas las chicas de su escuela

-Hey Miura-san ya llegamos- la saludaba Marina la cual traía un pastel de frambuesas-No hemos llegado muy temprano verdad?- se sonreía alegremente

-Claro que no desu, pasen – les abria mas la puerta mientras todas les daban distintos regalos que llegaban de pasteles hasta anillos y accesorios para mayores

-Cierto Miura-san donde esta Haruto?- miraba para todos lados la directora

-Hahi! salio por unas cosas dijo que no se tardaba desu- las demás se miraron entre si mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos mostraban una especie de brillo peligroso, el cual no paso desapercibido por Haru

-Chicas como lo planeamos- les decía una maestra mientras todas agarraban a Haru de los brazos

-Eh? Per que están haciendo desu?- les miraba a los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta

-O nada Miura-san solo le daremos un regalito a Haruto-san- le decía una chica mientras le mostraba un vestido rojo con escote en forma de v corto y unos zapatos rojos de tacon medio

-N-no me digan q-que- el solo hecho de preguntar le daba mala espina

-Si es nuestro regalo- todas se extendieron sus manos para cambiarla de ropa y ponerle el vestido

-N-nooooo- grito a todo pulmón, cuando las chicas de Midori se proponían algo lo lograban aunquelas hiciera parecer mas aterradoras que cualquier ser que haya aparecido en las películas de terror

Con Reborn y Haruto

-Bebe para que quieres que vaya a Nami chu?- le preguntaba extrañado el castaño por la petición del mafiosos

-Quiero que conozcas a los amigos de Haru- caminaba mientras le daba la espalda

-Ella puede hacerlo por si misma bebe-

-Eso lo se pero ella no te contara el porque estaba llorando cuando se encontraron por primera vez- le dijo con una voz seria

-Jeje cada quien tiene un que por el cual llorar bebe y si ella aun no me lo a contado es por algo- le contestaba de lo mas confiado

-Pero lo que le paso la destrozo por completo, si tu no hubieras llegado no se como la estaría pasando- el mafioso tenia que escoger las palabras adecuadas para que el chico se interesara en ese tema, si esto no funcionaba todo seria mas difícil

-… dimelo bebe- el castaño había picado el anzuelo lo cual hiso que el mafioso sonriera de oreja a oreja

-Todo empezó dos semanas antes que llegaras, Haru fue a la hora del almuerzo a Nami chu como era costumbre y ella solo venia para ver a mi subordinado del cual sentía un gran amor, se dirigió a la azotea donde todos siempre comíamos y con lo único que se encontró fue verlo a el, al chico el cual le profesaba su amor, besándose con su mejor amiga la cual una semana antes le dijo que se le confesaría por fin a mi subordinado, claro que ella tomo eso como una doble traición e iso lo que correspondía en esa situación, descargo toda su ira gritándoles lo mucho que los odiaba y cuando acabo de desahogarse rompió parte de la puerta para terminar salir de la escuela- finalizo el relato pero no dejo de caminar, claramente sentía el aura asesina que provenía del chico lo cual por un momento lo asusto

- Ese imbécil- lo dijo con ira contenida- es un estúpido al hacerle eso a Haru, juro que si lo veo le daré una buena lección que recordara para toda su vida- en su mirada se veia un rastro de locura y odio, el mafioso trago un poco saliva y se preguntaba si no había mandado a Tsuna a su muerte segura.

-Llegamos- el mafiosos se detenia frente a la entrada de la escuela donde casualme te pasaban tsuna, los chicos y la familia shimon

-Ciaossu chicos-les saludaba de lo mas normal

-R-Reborn donde estabas?, saliste muy temprano de casa mama esta preocupada- le contestaba el castaño

-Luego me disculpare con ella pero tengo cosas que hacer, Haruto de prisa- pero no se escucho respuesta alguna el mafioso curioso se le acerco – Oye estas bien- pero este solo miraba detenidamente a Tsuna y a los demás sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se via una fina capa de sudor en su frente junto con sus manos las cuales estaban temblando como una gelatina pero se veía que mayor parte de su atención era dirigida a Tsuna

-T-Tsunako- susurro débilmente mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos

-E-Eh!- Tsuna solo lo veía extrañado nunca había visto a ese chico en su vida, el extraño also su mirada de la cual Tsuna tuvo miedo su super intuición le decía que ese chico traeria muchos problemas, pero de la nada el desconocido golpeo en la cara a Tsuna tirándolo al piso

-Maldito que te pasa- Gokudera lo agarro por la playera- ¿Por qué le has hecho al Juudaime?- le exigia una respuesta pero al ver que este no respondia estaba a punto de golpearlo pero una voz chillona muy conocida se escuchaba cerca

-Buaaaaaaaaa Haruto- se divisaba a Haru corriendo vestida con un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a la perfeccion a su cuerpo, todos se le quedaron viendo sonrojados pero mas los dos jefes, Haruto reacciono y se desiso del agarre de Gokudera corriendo asía la castaña

-Haru que paso porque estas asi?- le miraba sonrojado

-E-ellas buaaaaaa- Haru no paraba de llorar pero cada lagrima que derramaba sacaba mas su belleza

-No te preocupes ya estas conmigo- la abrazaba efusivamente, Haru also un poco su cara y poseyó los labios de Haruto, este al principio se sorprendio pero acepto aquellos labios, los presentes estaban sorprendidos al igual que las personas que iban pasando

-Jyum, chicos esto no se hace en publico- les sonreía el mafioso

-Vamos bebe nadie se resistiría a esta hermosa flor-le decía aun abrazando a una sonrojada Haru

-De eso no dudo pero ciertas miradas indecentes- se les quedaba viendo específicamente a Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Enma

-Eso lo se bebe- se quitaba su chamarra y se la ponía a Haru – No quisiera que me la quitaran- miro por el rabillo del ojo a los chicos

-OYEEEEE! MIURA-SAN PORQUE HUISTE- un grupo de chicas llegaban con los demás- no nos preocupes asi- voltearon un poco y la vieron abrazada de Haruto- pero veo que están en buenas manos-

-Lo siento bebe pero lo que íbamos a hacer se queda para otro día- empezaba a caminar tomando la mano de Haru

-…..- el bebe solo lo miro irse con las chicas acompañándolo cuando dejo de divisarlos se volteo a ver a los chicos y los antes mencionados estaban que echaban humo

-Reborn-chan quien era ese maldito- le preguntaba Gokudera

-Si niño porque estaba asi con Haru- Yamamoto se había puesto serio de la misma forma que hacia en los partidos de beisbol

-Reborn-kun diganos quien era "ese"- Enma se había puesto en modo jefe mientras que su cara tomaba el mismo tono que su cabello y aparecía una venita en su frente

-Jyum, quien sabe- se abría un pasadizo en el suelo llevándose al mafiosos mientras se le veía una sonrisa que podría competir con la del propio Chesire

XD El titulo no tubo nada que ver con la historia pero arggg los celos son tan difíciles de poner T_T pero que se le puede hacer :3 a por cierto , muchas gracias por sus review (pero menos "ese" que no me gusto para nada ¬¬) *hace reverencia*

Ok hasta el otro cap ^0^/


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos n.n/

Primera quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este fic XD

Amdusci: adsadsdads XD no me desanimare yo fight \o-o/

LilyVongola: Ya no les hare caso a esos comentarios, y ahora que lo veo ._. Haruto es perfecto para Haru XD a pobre del pelirrojo

Kizunairo: Si enma esta en modo ero e-e y eso que falta que le ponga lo demás :3

temainalumi-chan: Me acabas de dar una idea para que le ponga a esos cuatro kufufu, pero creo que me pase con las del mundo paralelo X3 pero ahí vere si pongo el porque todas son asi con el o puede que no e-è

CarminTs: Cierto Enma no aparece mucho .-. pero todo tiene un porque (?) na es que primero debo ponerlo en situación mmm *cara perversa* tu me entiendes kufufu

ok para la historia w

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano sama

EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

Todos estaban con las miradas perdidas después de haber visto aquella escena en la puerta principal

-Porque Reborn no me dijo sobre el- se decía una ny otra vez el castaño

-Juro que si lo veo lo mato no que va lo degolló – sonreía macabramente Enma mientras ideaba su plan

-Haru- suspiraba Yamamoto mientras veía por la ventana

Gokudera por su lado estaba serio y miraba fijamente a la pizarra, nadie se atrevia a mirarlo y el maestro estaba a flor de piel por el miedo que le provocaba y rezaba para que sonara de una vez la campana, Kyoko al igual que los otros estaba pensativa, como era posible que Haru se encontrara a ese bombon?, pensaba que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Tsuna, sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero ella le empezó a atraer el castaño después de lo que paso en el futuro

-Tengo que averiguar quien es y porque esta con Haru-

-Bi-bien chi-cos creo que la clase termina aquí a si que me voy- el maestro tomo sus cosas y salio despavorido del salón

-Pobre de el lo compadezco- un alumno unia sus manos como si fuera a rezar

-Aaaaa Kyoko – le hablaba Hana

-Si Hana-chan- le sonreía la pelimiel

-Oye tu eres muy amiga de la chica castaña que siempre viene?- le mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado

-A si de Haru-chan-

-Pues sabes con quien estaba porque déjame decirte que esta para comerse- le mandaba una mirada picara

Kyoko la miro con molestia- No lo se Hana-chan-

-A ya veo pero con lo que vi me dio a entender que no son lo "amigos"-se giro hacia los chicos- Oi Sawada no sabes quien era el chico con el que estaba Haru?- todos empezaron a temblar porque la temperatura había descendido y varios escalosfrios empezaban a apoderarse de su piel gracias a el aura oscura que emitían Enma,Yamamoto, Tsuna y Gokudera

-Tsk – Gokudera se paro de su asiento estaba a punto de salir cuando se abrió de repente la puerta creando un gran ruido

-A donde cree que va jovensito?- le preguntaba un hombre alto de traje negro y gafas del mismo color

-No le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie-

-Maldito mocoso- al hombre se le veía claramente una venita resaltando de su frente pero pronto desaparecio al sentir que algo se subia a su hombro

-Ciaossu chicos tengo buenas noticias- era Reborn el cual llevaba un traje de porrista

-Waii que bonita niña- se escuchaba por todo el salón

-Jyum vengan conmigo y no se preocupen de las clases todos los maestros están "indispuestos" en este momento- les sonreía de forma siniestra a su familia-los veo en la azotea .. yanee- el gran hombre empezó a correr por el pasillo llevándose a Reborn, ya en la azotea el hombre de negro le pregunto al hitman

-Esta seguro de esto Reborn-sama?-

-No del todo- le contesto ocultando su mirada

-Pero tiene que seguir, ¿verdad?-sonrio un poco

-Si, Haru también es parte de esta familia y debo ayudarle en lo que pueda-mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

-Cree que el Shimon se de cuenta a tiempo?-

-Claro por eso tenemos la ayuda de el - agarro a Leo el cual se transformo en un maletín del cual el arcobaleno saco su típico traje-Solo sigue el plan, todo saldrá bien-

-De acuerdo Reborn-sama y si me disculpa me retiro- con esto dicho el gran hombre dio una pequeña reverencia y se marcho del lugar

-Bien ya no han de tardar esos idiotas- se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos tras de otros el arcobaleno abrió la puerta y de ella se veian a Tsuna y Enma con sus guardianes a esto Reborn fruncio el ceño

-Que hacen todos aquí?- les miraba de forma molesta

-R-Reborn tu nos pediste que viniéramos no?- se defendia el castaño

-Tsk no tienen remedio, les llame porque ustedes tienen duda acerca del chico con el que estaba Haru en esta mañana verdad?- les miraba detenidamente sin cambiar de expresión

-Reborn-san usted sabe quien es?- preguntaba sorprendido Gokudera

-Por supuesto , quien crees que soy-

-Entonces Rebron-kun quien era ese?- Enma empezó a emanar un aura oscura mientras resaltaban venitas de su frente y manos

-Bien el es uno de los nuestros pero a la vez no, el no pertenece a Cedef, pero tampoco a nuestra familia, es como la nube pero también es como el cielo sus únicos hermanos son el relámpago y la juvia pero el no sabe que también lo es la tierra, contentos?- el mafioso les miraba burlonamente ya que a todos se habían ido de espaldas por tan confusa explicacion

-R-Reborn! Eso no nos aclara nada-

-Cierto bebe ahora estamos mas confundidos-le reprochaba el espadachín con una gotita bajando por su nuca

-A no? Uff si serán ineptos, piensenlo bien pero que sea rápido Haru esta dando una fiesta en su casa y no quiero llegar tarde- les decía el mafioso mirando su reloj

-FIESTAA?- todos hablaron al unisono

-Si chicos, es un lugar donde hay globos, pastel, regalos, dulces-se seguía burlando de ellos el arcobaleno

-Oye si sabemos que es una fiesta, pero porque Haru haría una?- Enma le miraba un poco ofendido por lo anterior pero ansioso por saber que es lo que hacia la castaña

-Jyum pues porque no vienen pero después de clases o acaso quieren que Hibari ….-

-NOOOOOOOOO!- grito Tsuna todo azul por la mención del prefecto-iremos después de clases no te preocupes- agitaba los brazos, para lo cual Leo se transformo en un tipo de jet el cual se llevo al arcobaleno

-Perturban mi sueño herbívoros, los morderé hasta la muerte – Hibari saco sus tonfas con una mirada desafiante y llena de fastidio al ver a tantos herbívoros juntos.

-CORRAAAAAAAAAN- fue lo único que pudo decir Enma antes de ser aplastado por la "justicia" del prefecto

En la casa de Haru

-Bien chicas veamos… a que deberíamos jugar?- la chica se ponía en pose pensativa-ya se que tal "poker nudista"- todas aplaudieron ante la propuesta – Bien eso jugaremos

-Este como se juega eso?- les miraba inocente Haruto a lo cual las chicas se sorprendieron, como era posible que el chico no lo conociera

-Oye Haruto-kun déjame preguntarte algo- la directora se le acerco junto con las demás

-S-si-Haruto tartamudeo un poco por la cercanía de todas

-Eres virgen?- ante esta pregunta el castaño se sonrojo como un tomate y se pego a la pared tapándose la cara

-Q-que clase de pregunta es esa- Haruto alzo la voz algo avergonzado

-No puede ser…. Lo eres- se escucharon varios murmullos

-Q-que tiene de malo que lo sea- desviaba su mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Menos mal, no chicas- una pelinaranja de ojos grisáceo juntaba sus manos mientras lo miraba- eso significa que son unos primerisos en esto-

-Primerisos?, de que hablas Hitomi- el castaño los miraba extrañado

-Si, eres el primer novio oficial que tiene Miura-san- le contestaba una mujer mayor con lentes-bueno aunque no el primer amor-

-Eso lo se bien- al castaño ya se le había pasado la vergüenza y ahora solo fruncia el seño

-Entonces sabes bien quien le rompió el corazón- ahora fue Marina quien hablo

-Si lo conoci hoy- Haruto caminaba a la sala donde podía ver las fotos de Haru con su familia, las chicas solo lo seguían con la mirada, todas sabían lo que le había pasado a su compañera pero nunca se atrevieron a hablar de ello

-Que hiciste?- le miraba seria la directora

-Lo golpee- lo dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal e incluso le resto importancia

-Lo golpeaste?- le miraba incrédula Hitomi para después soltar una carcajada-PUFFJAJAJAJAJAJAJA o dios tu si tienes agallas chico menos mal que Haru te encontro- se limpiaba las lagrimillas

-Pero lo mas importante – le miraba otra maestra alta de cabello corto grisáceo de avanzada edad, sus ojos mostraban comprensión hacia el castaño- tu sabes que Haru no te ama verdad- lo dijo despacio porque temia lastimar al chico pero por experiencia sabia que si esto seguía perjudicaría a mas de uno

-Eso también lo se sensei- el castaño dejo de ver las fotos y miro a las presentes- no soy ningún tonto y se que Haru no siente nada por mi, solo soy un apoyo mientras ella encuentra al indicado-cerro despacio sus parpados pensando en sus próximas palabras- yo estoy en una situación igual- todo quedo en silencio Haruto aun tenia cerrado los ojos pero podía sentir las miradas de sorpresa se sentía sucio al querer desahogar su dolor con alguien que no tuviera nada que ver.

-Entiendo- dijo la directora-a si que, dime que piensas hacer?-

-Ay un chico que siente algo por Haru-

-Como estas seguro?, - le recriminaba una maestra

-No lo se, pero… ese chico es de los que sufren por el bien del que aman -

-Entonces que propones? Como lo describes me da a imaginar que tambien es un primeriso -una maestra lo miraba de una forma complice

-Ayudenme, quiero que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos , y que Haru tenga su "Happy end"- les lanzaba una mirada y sonrisa sinceros de la cual las chicas no pudieron negarse

-Era de esperarse de ti Haruto- se escuchaba una voz chillona provenir de la puerta

-Pues ya vez bebe- el castaño alzaba los hombros divertido

-Ara si es Reborn-san- se acercaba Marina y Hitomi-que lo trae por aquí?-

-Nada solo vine a ayudarles con el "Happy end"- el arcobaleno cubria parte de su rosto con su sombrero pero se podía ver su gran sonrisa-dentro de poco vendrán ellos y ahí empezaremos la primera etapa-

-Cual Reborn?- le preguntaba una maestra

-Celos- le respondia Haruto- no creo que sea tan difícil provocarlos, el es como un libro abierto-

-Jyum esto se pondrá interesante-

.-. dios creo que ahora si no tuvo nada que ver el titulo con lo demás XD

Y si me tarde pido disculpas, la escuela no deja ;_;U

A por cierto en que situaciones pondrían a Enma para que se vaya dando cuenta de lo que siente?

Si si ,como seria su plan para llegar al Happy End? w

e-e/ ok nos vemos en el próximo cap XD tratare de no tardarme en subirlo


	5. Chapter 5

Siento mucho la demora ._. pero pasan tantas cosas que te desaniman a escribir ;3;

Y creo que ya empezare a meter a la familia Shimon del mundo paralelo *-* aunque el nombre de Shit p chan en hombre no sale ._. DX pero ahí vere que le pongo ¬w¬

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano sensei

sakura tsukiyomi lefey: perdón si me tarde mucho te pido disculpas tratare de que no vuelva a pasar

Choconigiri – Nel: tratare de publicar mas seguido y gracias por los ánimos XD

PORQUE SIGUES PENSANDO EN EL?

-Asi que estamos de acuerdo en este plan?- Reborn veia a las chicas esperando su respuesta

-Es demasiado bueno y maquiavélico, me encanta- Hitomi sonreía, en verdad que este bebe si sabia lo que hacia

-Bien si no tienen ninguna duda empezemos con el plan "Happy end"- Reborn cubria su rostro con su sombrero pero era evidente de que estaba feliz

-Pero como traeremos a Enma-kun hasta aquí?- Marina se cruzaba de brazos pensando como lo atraerían hasta su trampa

-El vendrá dentro de poco cuando acabe la escuela- Reborn se disponía a ir a la cocina- y cuando llegue sentirá los verdaderos celos-

En Nami-chu

-Tsuna-kun que es lo que pasa?-Kyoko veia preocupado a su novio porque no había dicho nada desde que había regresado

-Eh, a nada Kyoko-chan- Tsuna reia tontamente, Gokudera había desaparecido y Yamamoto estaba en el club de beisbol mientras Enma miraba por la ventana buscando respuestas al dolor en el pecho que sentía después de haber visto a Haru besarse con aquel tipo

-Faltan dos horas para que acabe la escuela-Enma solo quería irse y ver que pasaba con Haru, quería verla, ver su sonrisa, limpiar aquellas lagrimas que vio cuando fue rechazada y besar esos y estar abrazados hasta el amanecer… esperen besarla?... estar juntos?, Enma sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas extrañas ideas que últimamente habían estado apareciendo

-Enma- Adelheid abrió la puerta del salón buscando a su jefe- necesitamos hablar, ven conmigo- la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Enma por otro lado se paso de su asiento y empezó a seguir a su guardiana, llegaron a un salón el cual estaba oscuro, los dos entraron cerrando la puerta

-Que querías hablar conmigo Adelheid- Enma se sorprendió de que solo estuvieran ellos dos

-Que es lo que te pasa Enma, últimamente no has sido tu mismo, estas mas distraído de lo normal, rara vez comes y no se el porque pero cambias las sabanas de tu cama 3 veces a la semana- Adelheid se puso enfrente de su jefe esperando que le respondiera pero no imagino que este se sonrojaría

-P-pues y-yo e-este como decirlo- Enma empezó a balbucear, no podía decirle que cambiaba las sabanas porque tenia sueños eróticos con una chica que solo consideraba su amiga-a mi n-no me p-pasa nada, y-yo estoy co-omo siempre asi que no te preocupes- Enma se volteo y se tapo la boca para evitar que dijera de mas-asi que no te preocupes por mi- y sin mas el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo

-Enma espera!- Adelheid corrió tras de el pero lo perdió cuando Julie la detuvo

-Hey preciosa no deberías correr en los pasillos- el mujeriego intento besarla pero lo que gano fue una paliza

-Imbecil, ahora estaba por descubrir que es lo que tiene Enma- Adelheid intentaba quitarse a Julie ya que la había abrazado

-No debes seguirle, esto lo tiene que hacer solo-Adelheid dejo de moverse y miro sorprendida a Julie

-Que es lo que sabes?-

-Solo te diré que nuestro jefe esta creciendo y esta es una prueba para que madure-Julie sonrio de forma madura lo cual hizo sonrojar a Adelheid-Eh? Porque estas sonrojada? Acaso te gusto-Julie estaba por abrazarla pero una patada lo mando lejos

-Deja de decir estupideces- Adelheid sentía calor, pero no era un calor cualquiera era uno que provenía de su pecho-debes de estar bromeando-

Por otro lado Enma seguía corriendo hasta que llego a las escaleras tomo un poco de aire y se dejo caer

-No puedo decirle eso, de seguro pensara que soy un pervertido-Enma se pasaba la mano por su cabello haciéndolo para atrás

-Eres realmente lindo chico- Una chica morena de ojos rojos y cabellera negra y larga se ponía en frente del pelirrojo

-Q-quien eres?- Enma se paraba para poder ver mejor a la chica

-Y también eres timido, que lindo- otra chica aparecia Enma pudo ver que era algo alta de piel blanca al igual que su cabello y sus ojos eran azul turquesa

-No Shiro, recuerda a que vinimos-otra chica puso su brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo y este la vio sonrojado era de estatura media no era ni morena y ni blanca sus ojos eran totalmente negros y su cabello era color miel-disculpa por esto pero…-la chica golpeo a Enma en la nuca desmayándolo-tenemos que seguir el plan-

-Buen trabajo chicas- Reborn salía de entre las sombras

-Gracias Rebor-chan-Shiro se acercaba al desmayado Enma para verlo mejor-tiene una bonita cara aunque tenga esas heridas

-Me pregunto porque Haru no se fijo en el-la pelinegra se quedaba pensativa viendo de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo- si es una lindura, hasta yo podría ligármelo-

-Pero que dices Hikaru?, el es de Haru-chan y de nadie mas-la pelimiel se sonrojaba por la forma que hablaban sus compañeras

-Pero que tiene de malo Misaki? Si lo miras bien claramente te dice "viólame"- Hikaru agarro la barbilla de Enma y alzo su cara para que su compañera lo viera mejor

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón-la chica volteo a ver a Reborn-no podemos hacerle nada?-

-No recuerden porque estamos haciendo esto- atrás de Reborn apareció un hombre de traje que cargo a Enma como costal de papas

-Llévalo a la casa de Haru ahí es cuando el plan da comienzo- el hombre solo asintió llevándose al chico a su destino

En el mundo paralelo

-Emma porque no lo olvidas y listo? El ya pertenece a Vongola- un chico alto de cabello negro recogido hacia atrás pero dejando ver un mechón que caía por su frente que vestía un traje formal color azul marino dejando un poco entreabierta su camisa miraba el firmamento desde una amplia habitación

-No puedo Abel, sabes que no puedo- enterraba su cara en la almohada para ocultar sus lagrimas una chica pelirroja de cabello largo hasta sus tobillos vestía una camisón de tirantes color morado con encaje en los bordes

-Y crees que a el le importa?, el escogió a la Vongola en vez de a ti, porque no lo quieres entender- el chico era duro lo sabia pero tenia que hacer recapacitar a su jefa por el bien de la familia

-Pero aun así no lo puedo sacar de mi corazón, NO PUEDO AUNQUE LO HAYA INTENTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!- la pelirroja se quito la almohada de la cara mostrando sus lagrimas- LO AMO Y ODIO QUE TSUNAKO LO TRATE ASI, QUIERO QUE EL ESTE A MI LADO Y DEJE DE SER EL PERRO FALDERO DE VONGOLA- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas como últimamente lo había estado haciendo cada noche desde que el se fue

-No tienes remedio Emma- el pelinegro salió de la habitación donde lo esperaban

-Que tal te fue?- le pregunto una chica peliverde de cabello a media espalda con lentes y llevaba un traje blanco con el escudo de la familia Shimon en los botones

-Sigue igual Kaya, no mas bien esta empeorando- el pelinegro cerraba sus ojos no quería ver a su jefa así pero no podía hacer mucho a menos que trajera a Haruto de regreso

-… ha es-estado a-asi casi d-dos años- se les unia mientras tartamudeaba una pelinegra de estatura media se mostraba sonrojada y tímida, llevaba un falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas

-Kotonoha, deberías hacer algo tu eres la que tiene mas tacto- le decía un hombre güero alto de buen porte de mirada seria mientras abotonaba su saco

-P-pero Riku-sho yo no- por la mirada fría e intensa que le mandaba Riku-sho , Kotonoha empezó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-Deja de avergonzarla Riku-sho, ahora lo más importante es que Emma deje de pensar en Haruto- una chica güera alta de buen cuerpo veía seriamente a Riku-sho y a Kotonoha

-Bien ya no lo hare- Riku-sho alzaba las manos como si de un niño se tratara

-Mas importante, si no sacamos de ahí a Emma nuestro poder tanto político como militar se vería seriamente afectado- otra chica alta también güera se pasaba un mechón de su largo cabello atrás de la oreja

-Es eso lo único que te importa Karen?- Abel se acerco a ella furioso era imperdonable que no estuviera preocupado por su jefa

-Claro que no otra cosa es que tu estés loquito por la jefa y ella sea lo único que te importa-Rina lo miro divertida por el sorpresivo sonrojo que había tenido el pelinegro

-Chaos familia Shimon- los mencionados voltearon viendo como Reborn se acercaba con una sonrisa

-Que es lo que quiere Reborn?-Riku-sho lo miro con desprecio y dispuesto a atacarlo, no solo era el si no todos los guardianes

-Hola-Lala salió de atrás de la espalda del mafioso mientras este la ayudaba a bajarse

-Oya oya que hace aquí uno de los guardianes de Vongola-Chrono simplemente le apunto con su arma dispuesto a matarla

-Uy que miedo-Lala solo se agarro los cachetes como si estuviera sonrojada-me gustan los hombres como tu- la niña le lanzo un beso

Mientras esto pasaba Emma al escuchar las voces de Reborn y de Lala se paro de la cama y se dispuso a salir pero antes de que saliera del cuarto

-Hemos venido a pedir su ayuda- Lala los miro fijamente esperando que le creyeran

-Nuestra ayuda? Y dime que es lo que necesita Vongola de Shimon?- Karen puso una de sus manos en su cintura esperando una respuesta

-Haruto-nii desapareció y no sabemos como traerlo de regreso- Lala se limpiaba unas pocas lagrimas que empezaban a salir

-Es por eso que le pedimos su ayuda, el desapareció por culpa de la decima de Vongola-Reborn le extendía un pañuelo a la niña el cual ella acepto

-Lo siento pero no podemos aceptar ayudarlos-Abel se ponía enfrente de todos mientras empuñaba su arma

-A si que no nos ayudaran a encontrar a Haruto- Reborn solo sonrió mostrando una mirada melancólica que sorprendió a los presentes

-Por favor váyanse y no vuelvan-Kaya les señalo la salida, Reborn y Lala se miraron por unos segundos para que después el mafiosos negara con la cabeza y cargo a la niña

-Perdón por haberlos molestado- Reborn dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero una voz la detuvo

-POR FAVOR ESPERA!-Emma había salido de su cuarto y corrió hacia donde estaban los dos invitados-nosotros le ayudaremos de eso no duden, solo traigan a Haruto sano y salvo, porfavor- la pelirroja junto sus manos cerca de su pecho esperando que ellos no se fueran

-Gracias-Enma se sorprendió de que el mafioso le dijera esas palabras

-Gracias onechan- Lala salto de los brazos de Reborn y por reflejo Emma la atrapo-espero que podamos llevarnos bien- la conejita sonrio, por fin podría hacer que Haruto-ni fuera feliz

._. bueno se que no es lo que esperaban pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, dejen review y espero subir el próximo cap XD

pero que será el plan de Reborn? Y este plan como hara que Enma se de cuenta de porque ese malestar en su pecho?

Haru se fijara en nuestro pelirrojo amigo?

Bueno ese será en el próximo capitulo XD yanee =3=/


	6. Chapter 6

Choconigiri – Nel: no te preocupes pronto habrá HaruxEnma aunque no se cuando /._./ XD y ahora que lo pienso O.O puede que Haruto sienta algo por Haru ._. XD

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: XD que bueno que te gusto

DarkinocensDLT: ._. Haru las solucionara (eso creo XD) y lo de Haruto pues si creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo supere de por si hay una pelirroja que lo quiere ´w` XD

Solo aclaro que cuando use **"AAA"** es para ver que están pensando XD

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano sama

Los guardianes de Shimon estaban atónitos, porque su jefa aria tal disparate como el juntar equipo con Vongola y los arcobalenos?

-Guardiana del rayo, les ayudare en todo lo que pueda- Emma abrazaba gentilmente a la pequeña niña mientras esta la veia juguetonamente

-No me digas asi me haces sentir mal, dime Lala- la niña salto de los brazos de la pelirroja hasta su cabeza-Emma-nechan-

-Jeje claro Lala-chan, pero dime que le paso a Haruto?- la chica se le quedo viendo preocupada a Reborn, este solo la miro para después sonreír

-El esta atrapado y no podemos hacer mucho por el-el mafioso miro a los guardianes de Shimon que estaban tensos teniendo cerca de ellos sus armas-pero no crees que deberíamos ir a otro lugar, donde todos estemos mas comodos?-

- Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta …..que tal si pasan a mi cuarto, no es grande pero creo que estaremos cómodos- la pelirroja les mostraba el camino y con su mirada quitaba del camino a sus guardianes los cuales estaban que echaban humo por que sabían de antemano que ayudarlos era la peor de las decisiones

Cuando entraron a la habitación, tanto Lala como Reborn se sorprendieron, su habitación era lo doble de grande que la de Tsunako pero no era tan extravagante, estaba adornado con cortinas de encaje lilas y el piso era de un color perlado al igual que las paredes, en toda la habitación había una cama y una mesa junto con sus sillas nada mas pero lo que mas tomo su atención fue una pintura en el techo del cielo donde se podía ver cada constelación del firmamento

-Mi abuelo lo pinto antes de partir de este mundo- Emma pudo leer los pensamientos de sus invitados al notar que no desprendían las miradas del techo-es como si estuvieras afuera no?-

-No había visto nada igual Decima Shimon- Reborn estaba hipnotizado por la belleza que desprendía aquella pintura

-Solo digame Emma, pero no se quede ahí venga y siéntese - la pelirroja se sentó y agarro de su cabeza a la pequeña niña para sentarla a su lado, poco después de sentarse Reborn la acompaño pero no se sentó al lado si no enfrente-que le a pasado a mi.. ejem a Haruto- la chica tosió para disimular su error pero no paso desapercibida por sus invitados

-Yo e digo que pasa-Lala se paro de su silla para que Emma la viera mejor- lo que pasa es que me canse que Tsunako trate mal a Haruto-nii por eso hise que el fuera mandado a otro lugar-

-A otro lugar?, si es así porque no lo traes de regreso con la ayuda de Vongola?- Emma veía seria a la niña ya que al parecer había sido ella la causante de que el castaño desapareciera

-No, nunca le pediré ayuda a Vongola ellos son lo peor por lo que le hicieron a Haruto-nii- Lala junto sus manos y las apretó tan fuerte como pudo casi al punto de sangrar mientras contenía las ganas de llorar pero unas manos cálidas agarraron sus manos y las separo

-No deberías hacerte daño a Haruto no le hubiera gustado eso-Emma cuando sintió que la niña se tranquilizaba la soltó gentilmente

-"**Eres tan diferente a ella"-**Reborn solo veia la escena era mas que obvio que esa niña era la perfecta para asumir las riendas de su familia

-Que es lo que izo Tsunako para que tomaras esa decisión Lala-chan-

-Ella….ella hiso lo peor que se le puede hacer a alguien- la niña no pudo soportar más y empezó a llorar

-Ven aquí- Emma la abrazaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lala esperando a que se calmara

-Ella….lo aparto de tu lado…..solo para que no fueran felices…porque ella te odia- la niña tenia que decirlo, el haber guardado la verdad por tanto tiempo hacia que sus noches y sus días fueran lo peor

-Eh? Q-que….que es lo que acabas de decir?- Emma estaba sorprendida no sabia como tomar esas palabras, acaso Tsunako haría algo como eso

-Ojo por ojo…eso fue lo que nos dijo, ella lo hiso porque tu le quitaste algo que era muy importante para ella- Lala se tapaba los ojos con sus manos para calmar su sus lagrimas pero era inútil ya que estaba temblando

-Porque no viniste antes a decirme lo que pasaba?- Emma quería saber y comprendía que eso no había sido culpa de la pequeña por lo que la abrazo mas fuerte pero se aseguro de no lastimarla

-Lo que me dijo a mi fue: si le dices algo de esto a Shimon me asegurare de que tu familia no vea la luz del día-

-A si que te amenazo- Reborn no sabia de esto, pero no dudaba de que fuera verdad, nunca pensó que su alumna llegaría a esos extremos

-No fui solo yo también los otros guardianes, nosotros no podemos revelarnos ante nuestro jefe pero si tengo que ir en contra de Vongola por Haruto-nii no me importa lo demás por eso…-Lala se seco los restos de lagrimas que tenia y miro fijamente a Emma- trae a Haruto-nii de regreso y hazlo feliz por favor, no te lo pido como guardián de Vongola si no como Lala Bovino-la niña no dejaba de temblar estaba decidida a ser lo que fuera por Haruto si tenia que inclinarse y bajar la cabeza lo haría!, ella esperaba recibir una bofetada y que la echaran de ahí pero nada de eso llego

-No te preocupes hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para traer a Haruto de regreso aunque mis guardianes me den la espalda lo hare- Emma le acaricio la cabeza a la niña mientras le sonreía como si de una madre se tratara

-No creas que te daremos la espalda Emma- Abel junto con los demás guardianes espesaban a entrar al cuarto acercándose a la mesa

-Después de escuchar lo que hiso la decima de Vongola, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados- Kaya para la sorpresa de todos estaba sonriendo mientras se ponía atrás de su jefa

-Cu-cu-en-ten con noso-tros para tra-traer a Ha-Haruto de re-regreso-Kotonoha hacia lo posible para no tartamudear

-Que molesto, pero si así son las cosas are lo que pueda-Riku-sho era el que mantenía distancia pero se le veía que quería ayudar

Emma no cabía en su asombro, todos sus guardianes al parecer querían ayudar y eso la hacia feliz pero lo que le faltaba saber era..

-Por cierto Reborn, Lala chan donde se encuentra Haruto-

-En otro mundo-el mafioso y la conejita lo dijeron al unísono como si fuera de lo mas normal

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- los miembros de la familia shimon tenían los ojos como platos esperado haber escuchado bien

._. este capitulo se lo llevo la familia shimon, al parecer el plan de Reborn va a tener que esperar XD pero porque será que Tsunako es tan mala ._. si Tsuna es … bueno es Tsuna XD en el próximo capitulo se dara a conocer el plan del Happy end (¬*0*)¬ y en verdad Haruto no sabia nada de los sentimientos de Emma? Dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo =3=/


	7. Chapter 7

Choconigiri – Nel:mmm puede que tengas razón pero Tsunako tiene sus razones del porque le hace eso a Haruto ._. pero se sabra después XD

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano sensei

-Emm donde….donde estoy?-Enma movia la cabeza de un lado a otro no podía ver nada al parecer lo habían vendado

-Jum veo que has despertado chico-la voz de una mujer se escuchaba en frente de el junto con muchas otras alrededor

-Quien eres?, que es lo que quieren conmigo?-trataba de levantarse sin éxito tanto sus pies como sus manos habían sido atadas

-No debes hacer eso, que cuentas le entregaremos a el si te lastimas-

-Dejenme ir-logro pararse pero cayo de nuevo y escucho varias risitas alrededor

-Eso no podemos hacerlos, pero debes estar tranquilo o arruinaras la sorpresa- una voz de escuchaba cerca de su oreja lo cual le hizo sentir incomodo

-De que hablan?...sorpresa?-de pronto sintió como era arrastrado trato de patalear pero su pies estaban aprisionados por unas cuerdas

-Shhh guarda silencio si no quieres que algo malo pase-alguien había puesto su dedo en la boca del chico obligándolo a guardar silencio, no paso mucho para que lo alzaran, al parecer lo estaban llevando a la planta alta

-Mira chico, se que esto es repentino pero esto lo hacemos por el bien de nuestra amiga y puede que por el tuyo también así que no te lo tomes a mal-otra voz del grupo le hablaba al oído, pero esa explicación no le ayudo a comprender lo que estaba pasando-abran la puerta y pónganlo en el armario una tiene que quedarse con el para que no escape de acuerdo!-

-Yo me quedare con el, seria muy difícil si se escapa-una voz madura pero joven era la que hablaba, por su tono de voz parecía que se estaba divirtiendo

-Jeje te lo encargo, pero se dulce con el cuando llegue el momento- ante este comentario las demás se echaron a reír, pero cuanto a Enma las cosas eran diferentes, solo cabía una cosa-"estas chicas me van a violar"-sintio como era aventado hacia el piso y después abrazado

-La función va a comenzar-le estaban quitando la venda de los ojos y pudo ver que la persona que lo estaba abrazando era de piel blanca y cabello azul al igual que sus ojos

-Tu quien eres?-Enma solo la miro un instante pero fue suficiente para saber que si se quedaba mas tiempo algo malo le iba a pasar

-No te diré mi nombre, pero como ya te dije la función ya va a comenzar por eso debes guardar silencio-la chica lo acerco a la puerta del armario del cual podía ver perfectamente una cama y un escritorio, miro por donde podía pero nada malo pasaba así que se tranquilizo

-La diversión esta por comenzar-la chica que estaba a su lado empezó a reír por lo bajo, sin despegar la mirada de aquella habitación pudo ver como la puerta se habría dejando ver a la chica que había estado rondando sus sueños los últimos días

-"no puede ser…..ESTOY EN EL CUARTO DE HARU MIURA!"- sus cara empezó a tomar el color de un tomate, estaba realmente apenado como era posible esto?, tenia que salir de ahí estaba invadiendo la privacidad de alguien, sus pensamientos fueron callados por reconocer aquella voz que le irritaba abrió grandes los ojos y pudo ver que ese hombre estaba atrás de ella abrazandola por la cintura a su chica

-O vamos… nadie nos escuchara y no creo que nos molesten-Haruto tomaba un mechón del cabello de Haru para poder besarlo

-P-pero que tal si alguien nos ve desu-su cara estaba roja, el hecho de poder sentir el aliento de Haruto cerca de su cuello hacia que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara y aclamara aquellos labios

-No te preocupes….nadie lo hará este momento es para nosotros Haru..-empezó a lamer un poco la oreja de Haru cuando sintió que ella estaba cediendo la volteo para que estuvieran de frente-en verdad eres hermosa Haru-la acerco a el para poderla abrazar, un abrazo que fue correspondido

-Haruto… gracias por estar conmigo desu-la chica derramo unas lagrimas mientras sonreía, el se dio cuenta y retiro con delicadeza aquellas lagrimas, agarro esa fina barbilla acercando sus labios a los de ella dándole un beso tierno y discreto, con timidez se separaron mirándose mutuamente, el chico la cargo como si de una princesa se tratara llevándola a la cama donde la acostó delicadamente

-Gracias por aceptarme…-esas fueron las palabras que en verdad sentía, en su mundo era tratado con desprecio y humillado constantemente pero esta persona, tan tierna, tan vulnerable, tan frágil lo acepto sin importarle su pasado y por eso estaba realmente agradecido

Haru no espero mas y lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo mientras lo besaba, Haruto se dejo llevar empezando a sentir un agradable calor proveniente de su pecho, sus labios se separaron haciendo que una vez mas sus miradas se encontraran, Haru acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Haruto mientras sonreía

-Yo algún día tendré que regresar de donde provengo y es posible que no nos volvamos a ver por eso… estas segura de querer hacer esto?…-la mirada de Haruto estaba llena de dolor el no quería irse pero su estancia en ese mundo no era para siempre, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que volver, agarro la mano de su compañera esperando que ella no fuera parte de un sueño

-Eso lo se bien Haruto, y en verdad esta bien, no te lo había dicho ?,-ella en el fondo lo sabia por eso estaba bien mientras fuera el, aunque esto fuera efímero estaba feliz de haber conocido a su otro yo

Por otro lado Enma tenia los ojos como platos, el solo podía ver que ese chico estaba encima de Haru eso era inaceptable, por un momento intento abrir la puerta y gritarle a aquel que se alejara de ella pero había sido detenido por su acompañante

-Eres demasiado ruidoso…que harás si ellos se enteran de que estamos aquí?-la chica tenia a Enma agarrado del cuello para evitar que hiciera una estupidez

-Que no vez lo que están haciendo?-el pelirrojo movía de un lado a otro su cabeza tratando de zafarse de la llave que le estaban haciendo

-Eso es obvio, ellos pronto llegaran al ultimo escalón del amor, viendo los cuerpos del otro entregándose al deseo carnal-aquella chica se veía contenta con la explicación que le había dado a su prisionero, pero ese no era el caso del chico, al haber escuchado eso estaba mas que dispuesto a detener lo que iba a pasar

-Tengo que detenerlos, no pienso que ese le haga aquello a mi Haru- Enma empezó a forcejear, el no quería que Haru fuera de alguien mas, el quería que fuera suya aunque siempre lo hubiera negado el quería que Haru solo fuera para el-Eh?..pero que es lo que acabo de pensar, debo de estar pensando cosas raras otra vez-el agarre que sentía en su cuello se aflojo, la chica que lo sujetaba se puso frente a el para poderlo abrazar

-Eres un idiota, si tanto te molesta que ellos estén juntos porque no hiciste nada cuando le rompieron el corazón a Haru?- su voz sonaba temblorosa y lagrimas empezaban a salir

-No lo se, simplemente no lo se-la chica dejo de abrazarlo para que el pudiera ver lo que pasaba en aquella habitación, dejando ver que ese chico ya no llevaba camisa, pero sus fuerzas ya se habían ido, ya no sentía la voluntad para detenerlos simplemente se quedo observando

-Haru-dejo que ese nombre inundara la habitación se acerco al cuello de su compañera y empezó a besarlo delicadamente para no lastimarla, Haru se dejo llevar por alguna razón aquellos besos hacían que sus penas se fueran-en verdad eres hermosa-su boca ya no se encontraba en el cuello de Haru, esta se deslizaba despacio hacia el busto y aprisiono uno de esos pezones rosados

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh-los gemidos de Haru eran leves pero audibles, Enma solo quería desaparecer, no quería seguir viendo, no quería ver como Haru se entregaba a otro hombre, quería salir corriendo.

Tocaron la puerto sorprendiendo a Haru y Haruto los cuales empezaron a ponerse la ropa que recientemente se habían quitado

-Perdon por molestarlos pero la comida se esta acabando y la directora ya se emborracho, a por cierto nos esta pidiendo que Haruto nos haga un striptis- Hitomi empezo a reir por ver la cara de horror que ponía el mencionado-jajaja pero si la llevas a su casa puede que te salves de eso-entro a la habitación y lo agarro de la mano empezándolo a jalar donde estaban las demás, Haru los siguió para asegurarse de que no desnudaran a su otro yo y de paso preparar mas bocadillos

-Al parecer ya se fueron chico, acaso no estas feliz?, ellos no llegaron a hacer algo-la chica que se encontraba en el armario con Enma soltó un suspiro, pensó que pronto los descubrirían echando a perder el plan del bebe

-Podrías desatarme?-la voz de Enma se oía apagada y sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo

-Cla-claro-la chica por un momento se preocupo por su prisionero pero no podía hacer nada, tenia que seguir el plan que se le había dicho, se acerco al chico y lo desato tanto de pies como de manos, este solo se levanto sobándose las muñecas abrió la puerta del armario y se dispuso a irse, mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo ver varias chicas jugando pero no les tomo importancia, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para poder salir, alzo su mirada al cielo estaba nublado al parecer iba a llover-"estas igual de triste que yo?-bajo su mirada y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa, no le importaba que la lluvia lo mojara simplemente quería estar solo y desahogar lo que estaba sintiendo, no tardo mucho en llegar y entro importándole poco si mojaba el piso, solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir de ahí, pero eso no era posible ya que Adelheid estaba en la entrada

-Enma entra rápido o te resfriaras-Adelheid lo jalo hacia la sala donde le dio una toalla que tenia cerca, ella sabia que algo le había pasado a su jefe-si tienes que decir algo dilo, no es bueno guardarse el dolor para uno mismo- se recargo en el respaldo del sillón quedando de espaldas del pelirrojo-pero es posible que esto no sea de mi incumbencia- solo dio un pequeño salto para indicar que se iba pero fue detenida por la mano de Enma

-Porque?... porque me duele tanto que ella este con el?... porque el puede recibir aquella sonrisa?...porque….-de los ojos del pelirrojo empezaron a aparecer unas pequeñas lagrimas-yo…yo quiero que ella este a mi lado….siempre a sido así pero…..no podía hacer nada ya que ella estaba enamorada de Tsuna-kun por eso no hice nada…por temor a lastimarla…..pero el la lastimo y yo tuve miedo de acercarme a ella…..tuve miedo a que ella me rechazara….pero ahora ella esta con alguien mas…simplemente no puedo soportarlo…..aunque e tratado de ocultar este sentimiento mintiéndome a mi mismo pero e llegado a mi limite…..yo ya no puedo mas con esto….-su mano empezó a temblar el ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que en verdad sentía-yo…estoy enamorado de Haru, desde que la vi e estado profundamente enamorado de ella pero ahora ya es muy tarde….ella jamás conocerá estos sentimientos que alberga mi corazon-sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban alzo débilmente la mirada y vio que había sido Adelheid que se encontraba llorando, el se aferro al abrazo y empezó a llorar mas dejando que sus penas se apaciguaran un poco mientras se quedaba dormido

-Con que a esto te referías Julie…-Adelheid sostenía a un dormido Enma mientras veía caer la lluvia

XD Espero que les guste me esforcé en que quedara así .w.

Por cierto como ya se viene el examen a la Universidad no actualizare tan seguido como quería ._. porque estudiare espartanamente \;_;/ pero cuando tenga tiempo actualizare *0*

Dejen review y hasta el próximo cap /=3=/


	8. Chapter 8

Naruhi: no lo abandonare ._. pero actualizar se esta volviendo difícil TAT pero de que lo termino lo termino (9Ò.Ó)9

DarkinocensDLT: aunque no creas si estudie espartanamente por quince minutos pero lo hice Ò-ó/ y eso es lo que cuenta XD

temainalumi-chan:\._./ es cierto es un mundo lleno de brujas XD pero todas son asi por cierta persona XDD y dare lo mejor de mi en ese examen Q_Q

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano

-Enma, porque sufres tanto por ella?, no lo entiendo…- Adelheid tenia recargada la cabeza de Enma en sus piernas-incluso dormido estas sufriendo-retiro delicadamente una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de parte del pelirrojo cerro sus ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que ocurría

-No importa lo que hagas, no encontraras la respuesta, al menos no con tus métodos- en la puerta principal se encontraba Jule cruzado de brazos mirando fijamente a su jefe

-Que es lo que quieres decir?-lo miro amenazadoramente mientras apretaba la mandíbula

-Para tu desgracia no puedes ayudarlo, esto es algo que el tiene que hacer por si mismo-por la tonalidad de voz de Jule, Adelheid pudo saber que el no estaba bromeando

-No ves que esta sufriendo?, el no debería que tener que pasar por esto solo por un amor pasajero-se paro delicadamente del sillón dejando a Enma recostado en el, dirigió su mirada a Jule acercándose a el y llevándolo fuera de la casa

-Se que estas frustrada pero lo que el chico siente es amor verdadero, no importa cuantas veces le des vueltas esto no es mas que la pura verdad-se recargo en la primera esquina que vio tapando su mirada con su sombrero-fui el primero en darme cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir el mocoso por la chica del cosplay-

-Si es así entonces porque no hiciste algo !, el pudo haberse ahorrado este sufrimiento …..si nos hubieras dicho lo que pasaba-Adelheid apretó sus puños y golpeo a su compañero en el estomago, este simplemente se doblo por el dolor y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca

-P-porque si lo hacia ese amor no podría florecer-Jule trato de enderezarse mientras se sobaba donde sentía mas dolor- nosotros no somos nadie para interferir en la vida del chico-also su mano y limpio la sangre de su boca mirando amenazadoramente a Adelheid dejándola pasamada

-Florecer dices….no ves que ella ya esta con alguien mas? No ves que por ese alguien Enma esta sufriendo? Contéstame Jule!-ella agarro por el cuello a su compañero obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos, la rabia que sentía le pedía a gritos que siguiera golpeando al tipo que tenia enfrente pero algo que sentía provenir de su pecho la detenía

-Eso paso porque Enma no tomo la iniciativa y alguien mas tomo a la chica-los ojos de Jule mostraban que estaba molesto por la actitud de su compañera, agarro las muñecas que lo aprisionaban y las aventó-si te preocupas tanto por el no interfieras-sin mas Jule se dio la vuelta dejando sorprendida a la pelinegra, alzo la mirada y vio como la luna estaba en todo su esplendor

-Aunque me lo digas tu Jule, no puedo permitir que ella siga lastimando a Enma-con esa meta fija volvió a entrar a la casa vio como loes demás estaban peleando por quien se quedaba con el control del televisor y Enma, bueno el seguía dormido en el sofá

En el mundo paralelo

-Este, porque estamos aquí?- Emma se encontraba enfrente de un portón junto con sus guardianes, Lala y Reborn

-Es la residencia de la familia Arcobaleno, aquí puede que nos ayuden-Lala que se encontraba en los brazos de la pelirroja también veía el portón aburrida, se volteo un poco mirando la estructura de la mansión-Reborn apurate, no tenemos todo el día, quien sabe como lo este pasando Haruto-nii en ese lugar-apreto sus propios cachetes poniéndose azul tan solo en imaginarse que atrocidades le estarías haciendo al castaño

-No lo creo, Haruto no es precisamente "popular" entre las chicas-Riku-sho movi aun lado un mechón de su cabello sintiéndose superior a Haruto-o acaso me equivoco-al no recibir respuesta sonrió, nadie podía negar que ese chico era un desastre con las chicas

Reborn suspiro, a veces la honestidad de los Shimon era demasiada dura, pero quien era el para criticar las verdades de uno?, acerco una llave extraña al pomulo de la puerta del cual salio una especie de tableta donde escribió un código, después de varias pruebas del sistema de seguridad por fin podían entrar, el mafioso trato de abrir la puerta pero…..estaba cerrada-LUCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Reborn estaba enojado, varias venitas resaltaban por toda su cara al igual que un aura asesina, por una de las ventanas salió una mujer que se reía de la desgracia de su compañero

-Que pasa Reborn?, acaso no puedes entrar? Pobre de ti, tendrás que dormir afuera-la mujer se dejo caer, aunque no se pudiera ver claramente se estaba riendo de los desafortunados que se encontraban afuera

-Luche ahora no estoy de humor para tus juegos, ahora estoy en medio de algo importante-Reborn regreso de nuevo a su postura seria mirando en dirección a la ventana

-Enserio?, si es "tan importante" porque no viniste desde antes-hiso énfasis con sus dedos esa palabra ya que no le creía nada

-Acaso no ves que vengo con la jefa de Shimon junto con sus guardianes…-el mafioso se palmeo la frente, porque demonios tenia que seguir las ordenes de alguien tan infantil?

-AAAAAAAAH! Tienes razón, no los había visto, pero ellos acaso no son aliados de Vongola?, si es así no los dejare entrar y tu serás un traidor –se cruzo de brazos mostrando cierto descontento hacia los invitados, pero esa expresión cambio cuando recibió la respuesta del mafioso

-Ellos están aquí para traer de regreso a cierto chico pero necesitaríamos la ayuda de los demás acabálenos para hacer algo-Reborn cubría parte de su rostro con sus sombrero para que su jefa entendiera que la situación era mas grave de lo que parecía

-Solo por esta vez los dejare pasar, pero si no me convencen los matare, a ustedes como aliados de ellos y a ti Reborn como traídor-Luche trono los dedos haciendo que la puerta se abrirá dejando pasar a los invitados

-Creme que te sorprenderás de lo que tenemos que decirte-una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se asomaba por el rostro del mafioso mientras se abría paso por la enorme habitación que estaba justo después de la puerta-pero necesitare que los demás estén aquí-se detuvo al principio de las escaleras en donde Luche se encontraba hasta arriba acariciando su vientre que se encontraba abultado

-Todos estamos aquí, han estado que aparecieras desde hace horas-la líder sonrio armoniosamente mientras guiaba a los invitados y al mafioso a una sala donde estaban los demás conocidos como arcobalenos

-Me has hecho esperar Reborn-una mujer con una capucha negra que le cubria la mitad del rostro flotaba distraídamente encima de los demás-recuerda que no disponemos de mucho tiempo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Viper, nuestro deber lo tenemos que dejar de lado por esta reunión, así que espero que sea algo verdaderamente importante- un hombre con una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda, portaba ropas rojas tradicionales chinas

-Cállense de una buena vez kora, no e venido aquí desde Arabia para aguantar sus pequeñeces- era un hombre alto que vestia ropas militares, se encontraba sentado en la silla principal con los pies arriba de la mesa ocultando parte de su rostro con su rubio cabello

-Veo que Verde y Skull están callados así que les diré porque estamos aquí- Reborn ignoro a los tres que estaban peleando y se dirigió a la enorme mesa la cual era un campo de batalla-el chico a sido mandado a otro mundo y necesito que me ayuden a traerlo de vuelta- había sido muy directo, lo suficiente para hacer que todo el escandalo cesara

-El chico?... te refieres a…-Luche se cubría su boca para que no vieran su sorpresa

-Si….hace dos días desapareció y no hemos tenido contacto con el así que no sabemos cual es su estado actual-junto sus manos recargando su barbilla en ellos cubriendo sus ojos con su sombrero

-DEBISTE HABERLO DICHO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO…..IDIOTAAA!-los demás arcobalenos se juntaron para gritarle a su compañero por tal descuido, este solo se tapo sus oídos con sus manos para amortiguar el grito

-Si ustedes no se hubiera puesto a pelear se los hubiera dicho desde antes- se justifico, viendo como los demás se acercaban para poder reclamarle que se hubiera guardado algo tan importante

-Pero que estan haciendo aquí los Shimon?-Verde que se había mantenido al margen veía interesado a los invitados-ellos son aliados de Vongola, solo por eso podría matarlos-acerco una de sus manos a su bata para sacar algo pero fue detenido por una bala de parte de Reborn

-No hagas algo estúpido Verde, ellos en este momento le dan la espalda a Vongola al igual que la guardiana del rayo-el mafioso apunto con su arma a la niña que se reía por lo bajo por las reacciones de los demás al verla

-O vamos no se sorprendan, todos sabemos que algún día le daría la espalda a Tsunako- la bunny alzaba sus hombros haciendo un puchero, pero lo mas importante es que el plan funcionara-así que piensan ayudarnos a traer a Haruto-nii de regreso?- su mirada se había vuelto fría, los arcobalenos solo se miraron entre si, como si lo estuvieran discutiendo mentalmente, después de un rato asistieron y voltearon a ver a los invitados

-Les ayudaremos pero con una condición- Skull se unía a la platica para aclarar los términos que tenían que seguir si querían su ayuda-primero esta reunión jamás sucedió, segundo ustedes serán imparciales ante este proyecto y tercero según Verde para traer de regreso al chico uno de ustedes tendrá que ir al otro mundo- esta era una de las pocas ocasiones que se veía al motociclista serio, pero los demás lo entendían, el y Haruto eran casi como hermanos en cierto modo ellos conocieron al chico por Skull- así que decídanse quien ira, pero tiene que ser alguien que en verdad quiera traerlo de regreso, que no quiera matarlo en el camino o simplemente ir y decir que no lo encontró-el motociclista veía específicamente a Riku-sho, Abel y Karen, los cuales empezaron a silbar mirando a todos lados

-Yo iré…..yo iré y traeré a Haruto de regreso- la voz de Enma que usualmente es dulce ahora se tornaba seria, por un momento pareció que estaban enfrente de la jefa de Vongola-porque yo quiero que el regrese-Reborn y Lala sonrieron complacidos, había sido buena elección pedirle ayuda a Shimon

Espero que les guste y perdón por no actualizar ;u; el examen se acerca O_O solo una semana TAT y después el otro ;.; mi cerebro va a explotar XDD

Pero lo que e estado pensando….porque no les pregunto a los que les gusta este fic que les gustaría que pasara de ahora en adelante así que…díganme que quieren que pase XDD bueno sin mas me voy a estudiar \;3;/

Dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	9. Chapter 9

shampoochan1999: ._. cierto, cuando todos se encuentren con sus otros yo va estar feo (lo digo por hibari XD)

DarkinocensDLT: cosas dulces mmmm XDD ok ya lo tengo owo/ pelea interdimensional O_O? si lo pongo seria épico? XD na no creo o si o-O?

Naruhi: responderé todo lo que me quieras preguntar =w=/ , y ._. dios en si esa es mi idea original XD acaso me espías? donde tienes las cámaras lol XDD na no me hagas caso solo juego ewé

Dsiclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano

-Directora, ya deje de moverse así que no ve que me duele-Haruto se encontraba débil, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado debajo de la directora

-Oh vamos chico pero si apenas acabo de empezar, no me digas que ya te echaste para atrás-la mujer lo veía desde arriba sonriendo socarronamente mientras acercaba un poco mas su pecho al del castaño

-Por favor deténgase, esto esta mal-aunque el quería irse no podía, sus brazos estaban prisioneros al igual que sus piernas-usted esta fuera de copas-trato de que la mujer entrara en razón pero tuvo el efecto contrario

-Vamos cariñito no seas tímido, sabes que te gusta lo que esta pasando-acerco sus labios al cuello del chico-ne sabes que te gusta-

-Bien el siguiente es mano izquierda rojo-Shiro giraba la ruleta del juego señalando los colores

-Por fin-Haruto se giro sobre su propio eje ahora quedando arriba de la mujer

-Pero que pícaro Haruto, insinuarte así a una mujer de mi edad-la directora se sonrojo al ver la posición en la que estaba

-Ugh OLVIDENLO ME RINDO!-el castaño salto para evitar que le hiciera algo la directora la cual ya no estaba en sus cabales después de su 20 trago de refresco fanta (la fanta emborracha XD)

-Pero si tu perdías tendrías que hacernos striptis y tendrías que ponerte una tanga que tenga enfrente la cara de un elefante con la trompa arriba-Hitomi le guiñaba el ojo teniendo al lado suyo una cámara, al recordar esto Haruto se puso blanco pero era tarde, el ya no se encontraba arriba del juego

-Wiiiiii tendremos un elefante en la fiesta ajajajajajaja- Haru alzaba su vaso, el castaño le dio un pequeño tic al verla en ese estado, por entretener a unas cuantas ahora tendría que cuidar de su otro yo- y déjenme decirles que es un elefante con una trompa muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy grande-

-Haruu!-el castaño se exalto cuando mencionaron el tamaño de su amigo e intento quitarle el vaso a Haru pero esta lo movía de un lado para otro-si quieres te lo puedo dar pero dame un beso amor-lo agarro del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella, cuando estaba a punto de darle el beso llamaron a la puerta-mooo y yo que quería mi beso-la castaño soltó a Haruto para poder atender a la puerta

-"Por poco y no me salvo"-Haruto se toco el pecho para intentar calmar el latido de su corazón, el quería dejar de tener ese tipo de contacto con Haru pero le era imposible, cada vez deseaba mas a su otro yo pero tenia que resistir si quería ayudar al pelirrojo, miro en dirección a la puerta y vio que entraban los mismos chicos que había visto en la mañana y por desgracia también estaba aquel que le había roto el corazón a la castaña, todo el lugar se envolvió en un incomodo silencio

-Joo miren a quien tenemos- una de las maestras se acerco a los recién llegados, los miro detenidamente antes de darles un gran abrazo-pero si son una monada de niños, si quieres después de la fiesta pueden venir a mi casa, a mis hijas les encantaría tener a alguien como ustedes-deslizo su brazo izquierdo en Yamamoto y el otro en Ryuohei causando un leve sonrojo ya que la maestra mostraba un pronunciado escote-Haru-chan pero que modales los nuestros verdad?, chicos pasen que nos hacen falta chicos-arrastro a la sala al beisbolista y al boxeador donde se veía como Haruto escapaba de un par de chicas que querían ponerla la dichosa tanga de elefante

-Haruto perdiste la apuesta así que no huyas-se le lanzo pero no lo alcanzo ya que el castaño giro en su propio eje evitando ser capturado y que la chica se lastimara

-Lo siento pero esta trompa no se la enseño a nadie-el castaño le saco la lengua de manera infantil aun esquivando el ataque simultaneo de las demás

-Pero que dices si nosotras vimos que tu trompa ya se la enseñaste a Haru-la directora también se unió a la cacería, sus ojos parecían leves destellos llenos de lujuria-así que no me vengas con eso ahora niñito-

-QUE HARU QUE!?-Yamamoto al escuchar esto se fue de golpe contra el piso-trom-trompa? De que hablan-aun en el piso Yamamoto quiso saber a lo que se referían

-Pues simple Haru y Haruto ya conocen todo del cuerpo de cada uno y estuvieron a punto de llegar al punto donde los cuerpos de los amantes se vuelven uno-Hikari movía de un lado a otro la cadera teniendo un fondo rosa con flores como acompañantes

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- tanto Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto al escuchar esto le lanzaron una mirada asesina al castaño el cual solo empezó a sudar frio y desviaba la mirada

-Hahi! Pero chicos no se porque se sorprenden, es algo natural y divertido-Haru se acerco a los chicos con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la fanta-ustedes deberían intentarlo, es el mayor placer que uno pueda tener desu-los chicos la veían sorprendidos, como era posible que Haru dijera tales cosas y tan santa que se parecía

-Haru no digas eso, lo haces parecer mal-Haruto la sujeto por los hombros todo sonrojado, aunque no lo pareciera el tener que hacer "eso" era lo mas vergonzoso que podía hacer

-Hahi Pero cuando tocaste mi cuerpo parecías feliz, no te entiendo desu-la castaña inclino su cabeza de lado al no comprender como podía decir algo y hacer otra-los hombres en verdad son complicados-

-Ha-haru cuanta fanta te tomaste?-su mirada era seria, era como si un policía le hablara a un criminal cuando lo interrogan

-Etto….haber….mmm…mi-chan me dio un vaso y luego Hikari me dio otro y luego Shiro-contaba con sus dedos varias veces para no cerciorarse de que no estaba contando mal, no paso ni un minuto cuando termino sus cuentas-no tengo ni idea-saco una sonrisa deslumbrante, por otra parte Haruto se quedo paralizado, no podía moverse la castaña lo movió pero no reaccionaba, le jalo los cachetes y eso tampoco sirvió así que lo único que le quedaba era…un beso, le agarro la cara y la acerco a la suya depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de Haruto, este por inercia se hizo para atrás tapándose la boca

-P-porque hiciste eso-sus mejillas estaban rojas no esperaba que lo besaran tan repentinamente

-Pero que lindo te ves cuando te sonrojas H-A-R-U-T-O- termino de decir el nombre de su otro yo cuando le guiño y le mando un beso, escucharon como algo se rompía proveniente de la sala y pudieron ver que había sido el trio de idiotas que escapaban también de la tanga de elefante

-Al primero que atrapemos dormirá con el señor elefante y con su captora-Shiro usaba sus propias manos como megáfono para advertirles a los chicos los cuales se sonrojaron por ello-que la diversión empiece-se lanzo por Yamamoto el cual la sujeto para evitar que cayera el piso, Shiro solo sonrió y se aferro al beisbolista-ya tengo al mío, ahora solo quedan dos –Yamamoto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e intento quitarse a la chica la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja por su victoria

-Y-yo también juego- la directora se le veía cansada, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer, Haruto al ver esto corrió lo mas que pudo y la alcanzo en el ultimo momento, al parecer la fanta ya la había dejado fuera de combate

-Chicas voy a dejar a la directora a su casa, la fanta ya la noqueo-el castaño se cargo a la directora en la espalda evitando que se le cayera, la sujeto por debajo de los muslos procurando no tocar de mas y se paso las manos de la mujer por su cuellos, ella respiraba tranquilamente

-Que te vaya bien pero tienes que regresar por el señor elefante- Marina le enseñaba la tanga de elefante- Haruto corrió hacia la salida, no quería ver su siguiente tortura o trauma de por vida otra vez , se alejo lo mas que pudo, las calles ya eran iluminadas por las lámparas-pero que noche, no recuerdo haberme divertido así en años-empezó a reír a sus adentros no quería que esa felicidad acabara pero no todo es para siempre, la mayor parte del camino se la paso pensando y recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a ese mundo, uno realmente animado-como quisiera quedarme aquí-

-Entonces porque no lo haces-la directora se había despertado pero aun estaba bajo el efecto de la fanta

-Porque yo no pertenezco aquí-la voz del chico sonaba cabizbaja y triste porque lo que decía era verdad

-Tu tienes a alguien que te espera no?-la directora sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver así al chico, el se parecía tanto a su alumna que hasta pensó que pudieran ser familiares pero eso era una locura

-No, como dije antes nadie espera mi regreso-cerro los ojos pensando en las chicas de su mundo pero al parecer la única que lo apreciaba era Lala

-Eso no es verdad, siempre cuando uno se va alguien llega a extrañarlo incluso lo buscaría sin importar los medios que se necesiten-

-No lo se, puede que haya alguien así pero no lo e conocido-el castaño sonrió un poco

-O puede que tu no te hayas dado cuenta-la mujer sabia que el no estaba solo que había alguien sufriendo porque el no estaba, pero recordaba que los hombres son ciegos cuando se trata de amor

-Si es así la estaré esperando con ansias-se forzó a si mismo a volver a sonreír, el sabia de antemano que nadie se preocuparía por el es mas sabia que de seguro estarían haciendo una fiesta porque el estrobo desapareció

-Ya llegamos chico, bájame-la mujer le señalo una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña, el la bajo delicadamente de su espalda y la acerco a la rejilla

-Que pase buena noche directora-se despidió formalmente dando una reverencia como señal de respeto, la mujer solo lo miro y sonrió para si

-Tu también Haruto-la mujer se despidió moviendo su mano derecha mirando como el chico se iba-de seguro ya te diste cuenta de esa persona pero no lo quieres admitir-se cruzo de brazos y se dispuso a entrar a su casa

Mientras Haruto caminaba vio un parque, se acerco a una de las bancas para matar tiempo, no quería encontrarse tan pronto con el señor elefante, recordó las palabras de la directora y medito un poco-que habrá querido decir?, no creo que alguien espere mi regreso, que extraño-se cruzo de brazos moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza queriendo entender pero sin encontrar respuesta , de pronto el cielo parecía distorsionarse y de este salía una especie de gota de agua la cual al llegar al piso se rompió mostrando a una chica pelirroja, se paro lo mas rápido que pudo, se quedo inmóvil al ver quien era, esta al abrir los ojos lo vio empezando a llorar, se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-Haruto, al fin te encuentro, estaba tan preocupada por ti-la chica temblaba y lo abrazaba como si el castaño se le fuera a ir de las manos , este no hacia nada solo la miraba sorprendido, al parecer lo que le había dicho la directora se había cumplido alguien lo había buscado y ese alguien no era nadie mas que la jefa de Shimon

-Emma cuanto tiempo sin verte- la abrazo gentilmente recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero no sabían que estaban siendo vigilados por dos sombras a unos cuantos edificios de distancia, una era mas pequeña que la otra, al ver lo que paso los dos sonrieron-es hora de poner en marcha el plan-sin mas que decir desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche

Yeah! Espero que les guste XD la inspiración vino al tratar de hacer tarea ewé/ dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	10. Chapter 10

DarkinocensDLT: y creeme habrá mas traumas para todos los Vongola XD y no e podido actualizar por problemas que e tenido u.u pero lo compensare lo juro /º.m.º/

-Emma, como has estado?, como te ha ido?, ase tanto que no te veía me tenias preocupado-Haruto abrazaba efusivamente a la pelirroja haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-H-Haruto yo también te extrañe y no sabes cuanto-Emma poso sus brazos en la nuca del castaño, pero su emoción fue tal que hizo que jalara de mas al chico y este se acercara a rosando así sus labios-p-p-perdon perdón perdón no fue mi intención perdón perdón-la pelirroja se disculpaba una y otra vez para disimular el fuerte latir de su corazón

-Juju quien te viera Emma, tomando la iniciativa con un chico jeje, se ve que ya no eres tan tímida- Haruto empezó a reírse agarrando delicadamente el rostro de Emma-sip ser atrevida es lo tuyo-choco su frente con el de la chica haciendo que la cara de esta superara el rojo de su cabello

-I-idiota que crees que estas haciendo, t-tu de seguro ya te ligaste a alguien de aquí-Emma lo separo bruscamente tapándose los labios con su antebrazo mirando hacia el pavimento haciendo que ella no viera la expresión de dolor de parte del castaño que rápidamente cambio por una de felicidad

-Que comes que adivinas mi querida Emma, se ve que me conoces bastante bien- recargo su brazo en la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras hacia que esta empezara a dar vueltas

-O-oye deja de hacer esto m-me mareo-los ojos de Emma se convirtieron en espirales y no tardo mucho para que se empezara a tambalear, por inercia ella agarro lo primero que encontró para evitar caerse lo cual era la camisa de Haruto

-Espera eso …hiiiiiiiiiiii-ahora Haruto se encontraba encima de Enmma la cual aun no reaccionaba ante la situación, al ver que la pelirroja mantenía sus ojos cerrados el castaño no pudo evitar mirar esos labios, aquellos que hace tiempo beso y traiciono-Emma que quieres que haga?-de sus ojos empezaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas que en parte eran cubiertas por el flequillo del chico-porque no me odias?, después de todo lo que te hice…porque aun me miras con esos ojos llenos de inocencia?-su voz era temblorosa, Emma no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquellas palabras que aunque le dolieran estaban llenas de verdad

-Haruto…..yo no puedo odiarte no importa cuantas veces lo haya intentado, no puedo…. porque yo aun recuerdo tu amable sonrisa y tus cálidos abrazos sin importar lo que me hayas hecho yo aun te sigo amando-Emma le sonrió para que el supiera que no estaba mintiendo, con una de sus manos toco delicadamente el rostro del castaño y empezó a retirar las lagrimas por otro parte Haruto empezaba a odiarse aun mas, retiro bruscamente la mano de Emma poniéndola arriba de la cabeza de esta al igual que la otra aprisionándola con una de el

-Que tengo que hacer para que me odies?...acaso tendré que portarme como un animal para lograrlo?...no ves que soy alguien despreciable, DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO SI YO TE IMPORTARA!-Haruto empezó a lamer el cuello de Emma haciendo que esta se estremeciera, no por el miedo si no por el placer del momento-si no pones resistencia te hare mía-con su mano libre el castaño acaricio las piernas que desde hace mucho quería tocar

-No importa si eres tu el que lo hace-Emma se dejaba llevar, el rose de Haruto se sentía caliente tanto que no lo soportaba pero no quería que parara, con un movimiento abrió sus piernas para que el castaño tuviera mas libertad, Haruto se mordió el labio al ver como la pelirroja se lanzaba a el sin el menor cuidado.

Sin decir mas el castaño deslizo su lengua del cuello a los pechos de la pelirroja rompiendo el vestido lila por la mitad exponiendo así un delicado brasier blanco con encaje rojo, empezó a sentir como la chica quería soltarse de su agarre pero no le tomo importancia, si quería que lo odiaran tenia que seguir aunque le doliera

-Jooo ya quieres que pare?, eso no seria divertido, acaso no decías que estaba bien si yo te lo hacia... recuerda que la noche es joven-le guiño seductoramente y con sus dientes quitaba esa ropa la cual le impedía ver los pechos de la pelirroja, no tardo mucho en empezar a lamer aquellos puntos rosados provocando que Emma empezara a gemir-al parecer te gusta….si sigues siendo una chica buena te daré un regalo_-"apresúrate por favor, por lo que mas quieras empiézame a odiar, si no lo haces te harán daño y yo no soportaría verte de nuevo así"_- Haruto con esto en mente siguió con lo suyo pasando de lamer a morder ignorando los gemidos de dolor de Emma

-H-Haruto m-me duele haaa p-por f-favor para haaa te lo r-ruego-Emma empezaba a llorar, aunque no quería creerlo estaba empezando a tener miedo, ella quería hacerlo pero sabia que el corazón de Haruto ya le pertenecía a la decima de Vongola, el castaño al ver que la pelirroja empezaba a llorar se levanto tapándose la cara que estaba sonrojada, se quito la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo a Emma la cual sintió que tenia una hemorragia nasal, lo que vio después era la camisa del castaño que la cubría

-Apresúrate y póntela, no deberías de andar así por las calles y menos de noche- Haruto le dio la espalda para evitar que ella viera su cara llena de vergüenza-_"no puedo hacerle esto, aunque quisiera yo ya no tengo lugar en su corazón"-_respiro profundo para calmar a su corazón, cuando sintió que ya se había tranquilizado miro a la luna tratando de buscar una respuesta a su dilema- ya estas lista?-

-S-si-cuando Haruto se dio vuelta pudo ver que a Enma le quedaba a la perfección su camisa provocándole un violento sonrojo, de la nada se le vino a la mente una imagen donde ellos vivían bajo en mismo techo y se encontraban sonrientes después de haberse entregado el uno al otro

-E-es mejor que nos vayamos, si seguimos aquí tendremos un resfriado- tomo la mano de Emma para que esta no se perdiera-aquí las calles son muy confusas, si me sueltas te vas a perder-la pelirroja miro a la luna, aunque fuera igual a la de su mundo esta era especialmente hermosa

-_"Haruto…a pesar de todo lo que a pasado te sigo amando como si fuera la primera vez"-_con una sonrisa se dejo llevar por el castaño el cual intentaba sin éxito ocultar su sonrojo

En el mundo de Emma se podía ver como estaba Abel golpeando la pared con su cabeza al ver la actitud altanera del castaño hacia su jefa

-Ese maldito debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, como se atreve a tratar así a mi adoraba Emma si es que regresa de nuevo me lo castro- de la nada saco un muñeco budu del castaño y no tardo mucho para que lo empezara a torturar que según es era de la manera mas vil que había entre la mafia

-Creo que le afecto bastante-Kaya se acomodaba sus lentes mirado de lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Abel sintiendo vergüenza de tener un compañero de ese tipo

-Es un idiota enamorado, déjalo que sufra-Riku-sho tomaba fotos como loco de Abel esperando poder extorsionarlo en un futuro o simplemente subirlas a la pagina de las mafias

-Verde cuanto tiempo puedes mantener a esos dos en ese mundo-Reborn tomaba un expresso mientras miraba en una enorme pantalla como los dos jóvenes de su mundo corrian por la oscuridad de la noche

-Eso no lo se con certeza, mientras no hagan un movimiento en el espacio-tiempo podrán permanecer el tiempo que deseen-el peliverde estaba frente a una computadora realizando cálculos tras cálculos para procurar que la ruta que había usado Emma no se cerrara-pero aun así esto es bastante extraño no importa cuantas veces lo reformule-solto de la nada llamando la atención de los presentes

-Que quieres decir Verde kora- Collonelo se cruzaba de brazos dejando de lado su arma poniéndose serio como una de la pocas veces que lo hacia

-Al parecer para que Haruto llegara a ese mundo en especifico alguien altero el cursor de la bazuca tanto la de aquí como la de ese mundo-Verde les mostro en la pantalla de su computadora dos líneas- como pueden ver en esta línea naranja, Haruto debió llegar aquí pero algo a la mitad del camino provoco que se pasara a la línea roja y que el "yo" del chico no a completara su viaje hasta aquí-el científico cerro sus ojos lleno de frustración y fascinación, y pensar que alguien poseyera un intelecto de ese nivel como para idear tan maravillosa idea

-Lo que quieres decir es que alguien altero tanto la bazuca de aquí como la de su mundo para que el chico llegara con ellos-Luce se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar molesta por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor del castaño

-Es exactamente como dices- de la enorme pantalla que hasta hace unos momentos divisaba a la pelirroja y al castaño se puso en negro solo dejando escuchar una voz algo infantil

-Quien eres y como entraste a la base de datos de los arcobalenos-Lal mirch fue la primera en encarar al misterioso que se había infiltrado en la base de datos

-No importa en que dimensión sea sigues siendo la misma altanera de siempre-la pantalla empezó a distorsionarse dejando ver solo una pequeña silueta que llevaba un camaleón claramente visible en el sombrero-no es necesario que sepan mi nombre, solo quiero hacer negocios con ustedes-

-Cuales son tus demandas hitman- a Skull aun no se le pasaba el enojo sobre la situación de Haruto por eso no estaba de humor para estar aguantando hakers en ese momento

-Jum al parecer en ese mundo no eres un enclenque de los recados, bien por ti Skull-

-Joo asi que tu eres del mundo donde están los dos mocosos-Mammon también se unía a la conversación, usualmente no lo hacia ya que no encontraba beneficio alguno

-Exactamente, y me e dado cuenta que no hace mucho ustedes enviaron a alguien para llevarse a Haruto, pero es imposible-

-I-impo-s-sible di-dices-Kotonoha se armo un poco de valor, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su jefa y en cierto modo tampoco quería que corriera peligro el castaño

-El ahora esta a completando un trabajo para la mafia de este lado, y no podrá irse hasta que lo termine-

-Ese imbécil de mierda, primero debería arreglar los asuntos que tienen un su mundo antes de meterse en los de otros, tsk es mejor que se quede haciendo el tonto haya, no lo necesitamos-Abel hablo después de haber destrozado el muñeco de Haruto el cual se encontraba esparcido por toda la habitación

-Si eso es lo que piensas no hay problema, pero eso también se aplica a la pelirroja que acaba de llegar, pero bueno romperé la conexión de nuestros mundos-chasco los dedos dando la señal de que cortaran la comunicación pero la voz de Luce lo detuvo

-Espera por favor, no rompas la conexión-cerro los ojos y tomo un poco de aire-escucharemos lo que tengas que decirnos-se pudo escuchar de nuevo el chasquido de dedos y una ligara sonrisa

-El plan se llama love loving en el cual juntare a Haruto Miu con la pelirroja que acaba de llegar y así que ellos lleguen a un happy end- sonrió al ver las caras de sorpresa de parte de los espectadores los cuales casi se van de espaldas al piso por tan ridículo plan

-Eso no tiene sentido kora-el militar empezaba a hacer berrinche e incluso rompió uno que otro mueble pero no tardo en arrepentirse ya que pudo sentir el aura asesina de parte de Luve

-Claro que tiene sentido, entonces porque crees que distorsione el espacio-tiempo-

-Pero que benéfico obtiene tu mundo al juntarlos a ellos-Reborn miraba serio a esa pequeña figura, por alguna razón pensaba que podía confiar en su palabra

-Simple-de la nada aparecieron unos papeles al lado de la sombra y se los mostro- esta persona es el "yo" de este mundo de Haruto y por culpa de Dame- Tsuna ella a estado sufriendo y ella es parte de mi familia-finalizo retirando los papeles de la pantalla

-Has… has dicho Tsuna?-pregunto titubeante Kotonoha

-Si….y por sus expresiones veo que han entendido la situación, estaremos en contacto-con una sonrisa se despidió por fin cortando la conexión

-Vaya, los acontecimientos han dado un giro inesperado-Fon tomaba un poco de te de jazmín analizando lo que acababa de suceder-creo que apoyare a la persona de hace unos momentos- dejo su taza en la mesa y empezó a caminar a la salida-si me necesitan estaré en donde siempre- y con un gesto grácil se despidió cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-Aunque no me agrade, estoy de acuerdo con Fon-Mammon creo un agujero al lado de ella el cual empezó a absorberla-ya que esto es interesante no cobrare honorarios-se dejo llevar despidiéndose con una socarrona sonrisa

-Ustedes que opinan-Lala miraba curiosa a los presentes tratando de no morirse de la risa por la cara mal puesta de Abel

-Ya que cuenten conmigo-Lal mirch agarro de la oreja a Colonello el cual se quejaba por el dolor-también cuenten con este debilucho-de una patada salieron de la sala

-Así que esta decidido todos ayudaremos con el plan love loving y tambien ayudaremos al otro "yo" de Haruto-kun-Luce sonrió al recordar la foto de aquella castaña-"_aunque sean de distintos mundos son igual de ingenuos"-_

-Esta decidido, todos ayudaremos a Haruto-nii- Lala saltaba de la felicidad de un lado a otro, escondiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que su plan marchaba a la perfección.

Bueno, a los que leen este fic pido de nuevo disculpas por no actualizar como lo había dicho hasta hace poco, pero tratare de compensar su paciencia con un gran giro de acontecimientos XDDD (._.U na mentira no me crean….. -_- )

Dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


End file.
